Undercover Student
by Silver-IronScript
Summary: King looks at Meliodas in shock. Him, going to school, in Japan? And not just any school, UA High, the best school for future pro heroes to go to. All because they want a pro hero to protect Class 1-A after what happened at USJ. Join King as he juggles his duties as the Fairy King, Pro Hero and a student at UA.
1. Chapter 1

**/Hey! I hope you enjoy this crossover of Seven Deadly Sins and My Hero Academia.**

**English is italicized and Japanese is regular.**

**Texting will be bold and italicized. When it is bold, that is the attack name. Quirk name and description will also be bold but it will be centered.**

**Enjoy!/**

* * *

_"What?! Why me,"_ Harlequin, also known as King: The Grizzly Sin of Sloth, shouts at he looks at Meliodas: The Dragon Sin of Wrath and Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins.

_"Because you're the only one that looks 13,"_ Meliodas tells him as he cleans a mug.

_"You look like a kid too,"_ King says as he floats a bit above Meliodas.

_"But I'm busy looking after the Seven Deadly Sins' agency and running my bar on the side,"_ Meliodas explains as he finish cleaning the glass.

_"What about the forest? I can't leave it unprotected,"_ King argues back, trying to back out of the mission.

_"I don't think Elaine would mind watching it. If she needs help, we can always help her. Plus you can always use Oslo to hurry back if need be."_

_"Why not someone else?"_

_"Ban wouldn't fit in as a student, plus he stinks at teaching. Escanor and Gowther are helping Merlin with her experiments. And I need Diane to stay here and help me hold down our agency. Out of the seven sins, Diane is third person that I trust the most with making sure it runs smoothly. No offense King,"_ Meliodas tells him.

_"None taken. I'm just glad that I'm above Ban with trustworthiness over our agency."_

_"I HEARD THAT,"_ Ban: The Fox Sin of Greed shouts from the kitchen.

_"Sir Meliodas,"_ Elizabeth Linoes, the third princess, says as she walks over to them. _"Everything is ready for the bar to open."_

_"That's great to here. Oh yeah, you should probably head to UA now. I told them that you would be there in an hour."_

_"What?! Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!"_

_"I forgot. Also, Nezu want's to meet Oslo."_

_"I was planning on having Oslo take me there anyways. Flying would take too long, since I need to be there in an _hour_."_

_"Good. Here's everything you need to know about the mission. It also has your background so remember that,"_ Meliodas tells King as he hands him a folder. _"UA has found you a place to stay while you work on the mission. You and Oslo will meet them at the front gate of UA in...45 minutes. I would pack anything you need and then talk to Gowther."_

_"Talk to Gowther? Why,"_ King ask.

_"He told me that he needed to give you something for the mission,"_ Meliodas says as he shrugs his shoulders.

_"Ok? I'll go pack then,"_ King says as he flies towards his/Ban's room above the bar. _"I should stop by Gerheade's house and tell her about the mission. I have a feeling that Elaine already knows."_

_"Of course I do," _Elaine: Holy Maiden of the Fountain of Youth, says as King enters his room. _"Ban explained and I thought I would help you pack. We cann then visit Aunt Gerheade and tell her. I already texted Uncle Gloxinia and told him."_

_"Oh. Thanks Elaine,"_ King says as he floats to his closet._ "But um...did you have to tell Uncle Glox?"_

_"Well, I told Uncle Drole and you know that he will tell Uncle Gloxinia."_

_"Oh...ok,"_ King mutters as he grabs his backpack. _"Anyways, I better pack. We can visit Gerheade after I talk to Gowther. Apparently he wants to give me something."_

_"So what is this mission you're going on Harlequin,"_ a voice says from behind them.

Elaine and King turns to see Oslo and Gerheade standing there.

_"Aunt Gerheade? What are you doing here,"_ King ask in surprise.

_"Oslo told me about how you're going on a mission to UA. I thought I'd come and make sure you have everything you need. And yes, you need to bring underwear,"_ Gerheade tells King.

_"But they feel so weird and I don't like them,"_ King says as Gerheade puts them in his bag.

_"You are going to be wearing a uniform. It's probably not going to be as thick as your clothing. So yes, you are going to need to wear underwear."_

_"But-!"_

_"No 'buts' Harlequin. I am your guardian and you will listen to me,"_ Gerheade says.

King sighs, realizing that he won't be able to win the argument.

_"...Fine, but only this one time!"_

_"Good. If you ever need help, don't hesitate to call me, Gloxinia, Drole, Elaine or one of your comrades. I need to head back to the forest now. I'll see you later,"_ with that said, Gerheade flies through Oslo's mouth and back home.

King finish packing everything he need into his bag. He grabs Chastiefol and they siblings head towards Merlin's laboratory, seeing as there was a high chance that Gowther would be there.

_"You got everything Harlequin,"_ Elaine ask him for the 5th time as they reach their destination.

_"Yes Elaine. I promise that I have everything I need."_

_"You have money?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Clothing?"_

_"Yes."_

_"You didn't unpack the underwear, right?"_

_"I didn't. Gerheade would have my head if she finds out that I unpacked it."_

_"Ok. You got your phone and everything you need for it?"_

_"Yes Elaine. Why are you the one acting older? I'm the older brother,"_ King says as they enter the room.

_"Hello King, Elaine. Gowther is in his reading area,"_ Merlin: The Boar Sin of Gluttony, tells them as she works on an experiment with Escanor: The Lion Sin of Pride.

_"G-good luck w-with the mission K-King,"_ Escanor tells him as he gives him a thumbs up.

_"Thanks Escanor. I'll see you guys later," _King says as he, Elaine and Oslo floats over to Gowther's reading corner.

_"Just on time King. You have exactly 3 minutes to get to UA,"_ Gowther: The Goat Sin of Lust, tells King as he looks up from _The Princess Bride._

_"Thanks Gowther. So, why did you want to see me."_

_"There is a high possibility that you don't know Japanese, the language that is spoken in Japan. I will be giving you the knowledge of the language right now. Tap! **Broadcast**," _Gowther says as a pink light hits King in the head.

He blinks in surprise, then the knowledge about Japanese appears in his mind. He groans and grabs his head at the sudden onslaught of what Gowther gave him.

_"A warning would have been nice when you were going to give me the knowledge. My head hurts now,"_ King say as Gowther holds a Tylenol for him to take.

_"This will help with your headache. You have 2 minutes and 42 seconds until you need to be in UA."_

_"Thanks,"_ King says as he takes the Tylenol and swallows it dry.

_"It will take the Tylenol 2 minutes to work. You now have 2 minutes and 19 seconds to get to UA. Want to say something in Japanese so that I know it worked?"_

_"Ok. Um,"_ King says as he thinks about what to say. "I am the Pro Hero King: The Grizzly Sin of Sloth. I am also the Fairy King: Harlequin. My sister is Elaine and my Uncles are overprotective."

_"Good, it works. You better head on out now. You have 1 minute and 51 seconds until you need to be at UA. Tata,"_ Gowther says as he goes back to reading his book.

Elaine and King hurries off to _The Boar's Hat_ to say goodbye to Captain and so that Elaine can spend some time with her boyfriend, Ban.

_"Alright King! Safe travels! Make sure I get the weekly reports on time. Have fun,"_ Meliodas tells King.

King waves goodbye as he flies into Oslo's mouth.

_"Bafoo,"_ Oslo says as they appear outside of UA.

_"Yeah. I wonder where they are,"_ King mutters as two people approach them.

"Grizzly Sin King. Nice of you to join us. I see Oslo is with you," a voice says as a small animal in a suit walks over to them. "My name is Nezu and I am the principal at UA High School."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you," King says as he smiles.

_"Bafoo!"_

"It is a pleasure to meet you too Oslo. I'm so glad to meet another animal with a Quirk," Nezu says as he smiles at Oslo. "Now then, follow me and I will show you to your apartment."


	2. Chapter 2

**/Hey! What did you think of the first chapter?**

**English is italicized and Japanese is regular.**

**Texting will be bold, italicized and centered. When it is bold, that is the attack name. Quirk name and description will also be bold but it will be centered.**

**Enjoy!/**

* * *

King and Oslo follows Nezu as he leads them to an apartment complex.

"Where exactly are we staying," King ask Nezu.

"You will be living across from one of the Pro Heroes that is also a teacher at UA. Actually, he will be your homeroom teacher as well," Nezu explains as they enter the building.

"Ok. So who knows that I'm an undercover student?"

"The teachers and some Pro Heroes. We are trying to keep the whole thing under wraps. There are some things that you will be allowed to do since you still have duties to complete in Britain," Nezu tells King as they enter the elevator.

"What are those," King ask.

"You will be allowed to leave your classes if something arise that needs your attention, whether that be with the Seven Deadly Sins or you being the Fairy King. You are also aloud to show up late or, if needed, skip school if you're gravely injured, you are in a fight or because your people needs you."

"Oh um, thanks. You didn't need to do that," King says as the elevator stops and they exit it.

"Nonsense, you are a guest and you are here to help us. If you ever need help, don't be afraid to ask," Nezu says as they stop in front of a door.

It is plain white with the number 345 on it.

"This will be your apartment while you are here. The apartment across from yours is the Pro Hero, EraserHead," Nezu tells King.

King looks over at apartment 346. The door then starts to open up and a man all bandaged up appears.

"So you're the new student," he says as King looks at him.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you," King says as he looks at Nezu for an explination.

"Aizawa was injured protecting the students during the USJ attack," Nezu say as he turns and starts talking towards the elevator. "Well then, I'll see you two tomorrow. Have a good night!"

"Ok. So, you want to talk in one of our apartments? The file didn't say much about Class 1-A and what their quirks are. Maybe you can fill me in on what the Captain put me into," King says as he looks at Aizawa.

"Come on in. Just make sure your friend doesn't eat or chase my cat," Aizawa says as he turns and heads into his apartment.

"Ok. Come on Oslo," King says as they enter Aizawa's apartment.

"Oh yeah, here's your key," Aizawa says as he hands King a key. "It will unlock your front door."

"Thanks," King says as he slips the key into his pocket.

_"Bafoo!"_

"Meow."

King looks down to see a black kitten paddle over to them. She rubs her head against Aizawa's leg.

"This is Kiki. I got her six months ago. She's seven months old."

Oslo walks over to Kiki and he sniffs her.

_"Bafoo!"_

"You don't have to worry about Kiki," King tells Aizawa. "Oslo likes her."

"Good. Let's head to my living room so that we can talk."

King nods his head and starts to follow Aizawa as his phone buzz. King pulls it out of his pocket to see that Gloxinia texted him.

_**Heard from Drole (who heard from your sister) that you are on an undercover mission in Japan.**_

**_Some advice for you youngling: don't screw up, don't blow your cover and have fun in school!_**

**_Love you!_**

_**-Uncle Gloxinia**_

_**PS: Is there anyone you want me the thwack while you're away?**_

King looks at the text as he sighs. His phone buzz again and he sees that it's from Drole.

**_Stay safe on your mission._**

**_-Uncle Drole_**

**_PS: Don't worry, I won't let Gloxinia thwack away._**

_"Bafoo?"_

_"Yes, they texted me."_

_"Bafoo?"_

_"Of course he did. Don't worry, Uncle Drole will make sure he doesn't,"_ King tells Oslo as they enter Aizawa's living room.

"What are you talking about," Aizawa ask King.

"Nothing. Anyways, you want me heal your wounds? One of Chastiefol's form is called **Pollen Garden**. It lets me protect my friends while their wounds are being healed," King ask Aizawa.

"Later. Now then, what do you need know?"

* * *

King walks towards UA with Aizawa. Oslo is walking to King's left.

"So, why do they want to meet me again," King ask Aizawa.

"Probably so they know what you look like and to make sure you don't mess up," Aizawa says.

"That makes sense," King mutters as they reach their destination.

King holds onto Chastiefol as they enter the school. Aizawa leads the way towards the meeting room.

_"__Who do you think will be there?"_

_"Bafoo."_

_"Yeah, I think so too."_

"We're here," Aizawa says as he opens the door.

"-you're wrong," Midnight shouts as she glares at Present Mic.

"No! You're wrong," Present Mic says.

"What are you arguing about," Aizawa ask them.

They turn to look at him. They spot King, who is floating a bit behind him with Oslo on his back.

"So this is the pro hero that will be helping us out," Vlad King says.

"He looks like a kid," Present Mic says.

"Now now, just because he looks like a kid doesn't mean he is," Nezu states from his chair.

_"Bafoo!"_

_"It's not an insult Oslo. Besides, I'm use to that by now."_

"You can understand him," Midnight ask.

"Of course. Oslo is an old friend of my Aunt Gerheade. I could understand him since I was a born," King says.

"Are we waiting for anyone else," Aizawa ask as he takes a seat.

"No. Everyone who should be present is here," Nezu says as Oslo bounces over to him.

"Good," King says as he closes the door with a flick of his wrist. "So then, why did you want to see me?"

King's eyes scan the room as he recognized the pro heroes sitting around the table. His eyes fall on a blonde haired man in baggy clothing.

"I'm guessing that you are All Might," King states as they all look at him in shock.

"H-how do you know that," All Might ask him.

"You remind me of Escanor: the Lion Sin of Pride. He also have two forms. Though he can't control which form he is in," King explains.

"What's his Quirk," All Might.

"It's called Sunshine," King tells him.

**Lion Sin of Pride: Escanor**

**Quirk: Sunshine**

**Starting from sunrise, his power begins to increase and he starts to grow larger. At noon, Escanor is at his strongest and he needs to be kept away from everyone to make sure he doesn't accidentally hurts anyone. After noon, his power begins to decrease and he starts to grow smaller until sunset.**

**His quirk also affects his personality. His pride increases from sunrise to noon and his pride decreases from noon to sunset. **

They all look at King in awe and horror.

"He's actually really nice! And Merlin made these glasses that are similar to Aizawa's quirk. As long as Escanor is wearing them, he's in his nighttime form," King quickly explains, not wanting them to a fellow sin.

"O-ok. What's you're Quirk," Vlad King ask.

"It's obvious that his quirk is Fairy," Present Mic says.

"Yes and no," King states. "You see, we fairies don't see it as a Quirk, though the rest of the world does. Most Quirks develop when the child is around four, we are born with it. To be honest, we don't see ourselves as humans."

"Then what do you see yourselves as," Midnight ask.

"Fairies. Duh," King states.

"You said 'yes and no' as your answer. Why's that," Nezu ask.

"The Fairy King has the ability called Disaster. And since I'm the current Fairy King, I have that as well."

**Grizzly Sin of Sloth: King**

**Quirk: Fairy/Disaster**

**As stated, King is a Fairy, which means he can levitate(fly), transformation(change physical appearance and his clothing), and read hearts(read people's true thoughts and feelings).**

**Since he is Fairy King, his also has the ability called Disaster. This allows him to have complete control over life and death by altering/controlling matter at a molecular level.**

"That is some power," Recovery Girl says. "I'm curious, how does **Pollen Garden** work?"

"I don't fully know," King lies.

"What," everyone says.

"Just because I'm the Fairy King, doesn't mean I know everything. Now then, are we done? Students will be coming soon and I don't want to hold everyone up here," King says as he gets comfy on Chastiefol.

"Why do you have a pillow," Present Mic ask.

"This is Chasiefol, my weapon. Because I am the Fairy King, I can change it's form. Recover Girl already mentioned **Pollen Garden**. It has ten forms in total. You will mostly see it in the pillow form."

"Alright. I believe that is everything. We should prepare for the students now," Nezu says as everyone agrees.

They all stand and start to leave.

"King. Can you-" All Might starts to say.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this form of yours," King says as he look at him. "I know how important secrets are."

"Thank you," All Might says as he smiles at him.

"No problem. I should go no. I'll see you around," King says as he leaves.

All Might watch as King floats over to Aizawa. All Might turns and looks at Nezu.

"Do you trust him," Nezu ask All Might.

All Might looks out of the door and towards the direction King went.

"Yes. He is a bit secretive about Fairies and what he can do, but he is someone that we can fully trust."

Nezu smiles as he looks out of the door.

"I was thinking the same thing."


	3. Chapter 3

**/Hey! How do you like the story so far?**

**English is italicized and Japanese is regular.**

**Texting will be bold, italicized and centered. When it is bold, that is the attack name. Quirk name and description will also be bold but it will be centered.**

**So, I know Japan says their last name first than first name. But it feel weird writing like that so I'm not going to do that. Sorry.**

**Enjoy!/**

* * *

Class 1-A sits in their room as they talk about what happened at USJ two days ago. Mina Ashido and Tsuyu Asui talk about who they think will teach homeroom since Aizawa was in the hospital.

"Also, why do you think we have another desk behind Todoroki," Mina ask as the door opens up.

"Morning class," Aizawa says as he walks in.

"Mr. Aizawa, what are you doing here," the class says as they spot the kid floating in the air behind Aizawa.

The kid floats into the classroom and he closes the door behind him as Aizawa stands at the podium.

"Class, this is Harlequin Kingsworth. He's a transfer student from Britain. He will be part of this class for the foreseeable future. Don't be mean to him," Aizawa says as he turns toward the floating kid. "Stop floating and introduce yourself."

"But I don't want to stand, it's too tiring," King says.

"Deal with it," Aizawa says.

"Fine," King says as he floats to the ground.

He opens his mouth to speak, when his phone starts to buzz.

"Excuse me for one second," King says as he turns away from the class and pull his phone out to see that Helbram is texting him.

_**Helbram:**_

_**Harlequin!**_

_**How dare you leave without saying goodbye!**_

_**I thought we were best friends!**_

_**Please come back!**_

_**I miss you!**_

_**Harlequin~!**_

_**Answer me!**_

_**HARLEQUIN!**_

King sighs as he sends a reply.

_**Harlequin:**_

_**If I told you, you wouldn't have let me leave.**_

_**Plus you wouldn't have believed me.**_

_**Helbram:**_

_**Your right, I would have handcuff you to me.**_

_**Harlequin:**_

_**Helbram, stop texting me. I'm in school. **_

_**And you should be asleep.**_

_**Helbram:**_

_**Wait, YOU'RE AT A SCHOOL?!**_

_**WHAT THE FUCK?!**_

_**WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE ME?!**_

_**Harlequin:**_

_**Helbram…...**_

_**Helbram:**_

_**I've always wondered what human school was like.**_

_**We fairies don't have school.**_

_**Harlequin:**_

_**Helbram, if you don't stop texting me, I will mute you.**_

_**Helbram:**_

_**You wouldn't...**_

_**Harlequin:**_

_**Try me.**_

He didn't send a reply. King puts his phone away and he turns towards the class.

"Sorry about that. I didn't tell everyone that I was coming here and one of found out," King tells them.

"Introduce yourself alright. We don't have all day," Aizawa says.

"Right. My name is Harlequin Kingsworth. Please just call me Harlequin. I'm from Britain and my Quirk is called Fairy," King tells them as he bows slightly, still holding Chastiefol.

"Why the fuck do you have a damn pillow," Katsuki Bakugo demands.

"None of your business," King tells him.

"Oh! I've heard about the Quirk: Fairy before," Izuku Midoriya says as everyone turns towards him.

"You have? Please tell me what you've heard about us," King ask.

"Not a lot is known about the Quirk or what you guys do. There have only been six known Fairies that have left the forest. The three Fairy Kings, Gloxinia, Dahlia, and the current king, Grizzly Sin of Sloth: King. We also know that one of the 10 Commandments, Repose, is a fairy. However, no one knows what he looks like. There was a green haired fairy that caused a bit of trouble a couple of years ago. He only showed up once. The last one is Belladonna. He periodically shows up and challenges the current Fairy King to a duel. No one knows why."

"Oh yeah him. He's just, ya know, trying to kill the Fairy King," King states calmly.

"WHAT," the class shouts.

"Yeah. He wants to be Fairy King but he can't. It doesn't work the way he wants it to," King says. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. Apparently, it's really hard to sue a Fairy and put it on trial."

"Yes, yes. That's very true," King says as he nods his head.

"Why's that," Ochaco Urarak ask.

"Technically, we aren't citizens of Britain, though the forest dwells within the country. We have our own culture and king. And our own set of rules. Plus most Fairies don't see themselves as human, so they tend to ignore you guys."

"Alright that's enough. Harlequin, sit in the seat behind Shota Todoroki," Aizawa tells him.

"Ok," King says as he walks to his seat.

He place his bag down as he keeps Chastiefol on his lap.

"Now then, you're fight isn't over yet," Aizawa says.

"Our fight," Bakugo says.

"Don't tell me," Midoriya says.

"Not more bad guys," Minoru Mineta says.

"The UA Sports Festival is coming up," Aizawa reminds them.

The class looks at Aizawa as King rolls his eyes at them. They then cheer out in joy.

"Wait, should they be holding it so soon after the villains attacked," Kyoka Jiro ask.

"Yeah. They could attack us when we are all in one place," Mashirao Ojiro agrees.

"Only an idiot would attack the UA Sports Festival," Harlequin speaks up as they look at him. "It's one of the most watched events. Plus it will be crawling with Pro Heroes. They wouldn't last 30 seconds."

"The administration agrees on that," Aizawa says as everyone turns back to him. "It will also show everyone that the threat has been handled and that the school is safer than ever. I've heard around that some Pro Heroes from around the world will be there to help with security. This event is important for the students at UA. It's not going to be called off because some villains attacked."

The class excitedly talks to each other about the importance of the festival. Harlequin hugs Chastiefol closer as he decides to take a nap, not really interested in the festival.

"That means no slacking off on your training. And Harlequin, no sleeping in class," Aizawa says.

"But I'm not use to the sleep schedule. Britain is 8 hours behind Japan," King points out as he yawns. "So that means it's the middle of the night."

"Anyways, everyone understands?"

"Yes sir," everyone but Harlequin says.

"Good. Class dismissed."


	4. Chapter 4

**/Hey! You ready for this chapter?**

**English is italicized and Japanese is regular.**

**Texting will be bold, italicized and centered. When it is bold, that is the attack name. Quirk name and description will also be bold but it will be centered.**

**When All Might is in his muscular form, his speech will be bold and capitalized.**

**Thoughts will be single quote, underline and italicized.**

**Enjoy!/**

* * *

Soon enough, it's lunchtime. King sighs as he place his head onto Chastiefol.

"When will this end," he mutters as the rest of the class chats about the Sports Festival.

"This is going to be nuts. Everyone is so excited," Midoryia says as King glances at him.

"Well of course they are. We all enrolled in this school to be heroes. Naturally we are all fired up," Tenya Iida say as he does a weird dance.

"That's some nice moves you got there. Ribbit," Asui says as she glance at King. "What about you Harlequin? Are you excited? Ribbit."

"Yeah," King says as Iida and Midoryia continue to talk. "Though I'm not excited for all of the attention. Besides King: Grizzly Sin on Sloth and Belladonna, most people don't know what Fairies can do. So I have a feeling everyone will be watching me closely."

"Yeah. That is true," Mina says as she place her finger to her chin. "You are at an advantage because we don't know what your Quirk lets you do."

"The same's for you guys. I don't know what your Quirk's like either. I guess we're even," King lies out, since Aizawa told him about their Quirks last night. "Anyways, I should go get some lunch."

King grabs his pillow and heads towards the cafeteria. He walks a bit and he spots Midoryia, Iida and Uraraka walking ahead.

"Not at all! Your goal is to support your wellbeing, which is an admiral ambition to have," Iida says as King reaches them.

"What are you talking about," King ask as they spot him.

"Uraraka was telling us why she wants to be a hero," Iida tells King.

"Ok. But I'm guessing there is more to what she's saying," King states as he looks at her. "I bet you're doing it for your family."

Uraraka nods her head as she explains to them why she wants to be a Pro Hero. Iida then starts clapping and King sighs.

**"HAHAHA! YOUNG MIDORYIA IS HERE,"** a voice says as they turn to see All Might around the corner.

"Whoa, All Might. What are you doing here," Midoryia ask.

**"LUNCH! YOU WANT TO EAT WITH ME,"** All Might ask as he holds his lunch up for them to see.

_'Is he trying to make is obvious,'_ King thinks as Midoryia goes with All Might.

"Harlequin, would you like to join Uraraka and I for lunch," Iida ask him.

"Uh. Yeah sure," King says as he glances at them.

"Great! Let's go then," Uraraka says as the start walking towards the cafeteria.

"What do you with of UA so far," Iida ask King.

"It's interesting. I don't understand some of what they are teaching, but I'm going to try my best," King tells them.

"Ok. If you ever need help, just ask us! I know Deku wouldn't mind to help," Uraraka says.

"Deku? Oh! You mean Midoriya," King says as they reach the cafeteria.

"Yeah! Anyways, I wonder what he wanted with Deku," Uraraka says as they stand in line to get their lunch.

"I heard that when All Might was attacked by the villains during the USJ incident, Midoriya tried to stop them himself. Perhaps that's what this is about," Iida says as he finishing doing the hand motions.

"Oh yeah!"

King zones out on the conversation as he glances around the room. His eyes land on Todoroki, who is ahead of them. Todoroki and King's eyes meet, then Todoroki looks away.

_'I wonder what that was about,'_ King muse as they get closer to the front.

Soon enough, they reach the front. King grabs the vegetarian meal and he follows Uraraka and Iida to a table.

"So you're a vegetarian," Iida ask as they sit down.

"Uh...yeah kinda. The forest that we Fairies inhabit has a wide variety of fruits to eat, so we don't usually kill the animals in the forest. I don't usually eat meat, but I have had some. I know someone that's great a cooking, though if you see him you wouldn't believe me," King says as he takes a bit of his salad.

"Oh wow," Uraraka says.

"If I'm correct, no one knows where the forest is. Why is that," Iida ask King.

"Well, um...because the less people that knows where Fairies live, the better. It's um...how to explain it," King says as he place the fork down. "There is much about Fairies that humans don't know about. So to protect ourselves, we mostly stay hidden. The Fairy Kings only let humans know what they should about us. The rest we keep secret."

"Ok. But why," Uraraka ask as she tilts her head slightly to the right. "We have Quirks. Fairies have Quirks. So why stay hidden?"

"It's complicated," King says, getting a bit tired of the topic. "Just like humans, Fairies have secrets that they don't want others to know about. For example, there is this berry that is poisonous to us, but to harmless to humans. We don't go around telling everyone that fact because people can use it against us."

"I get it. The Fairy King is trying to protect all of the Fairies by keeping almost everything about your Quirk a secret. If people know where you live, then they could harm you guys," Iida says as he does his weird hand motions.

"Exactly," King blurts out as he points at Iida.

"Oh! That makes sense," Uraraka says.

"The Fairy King is the most important Fairy. If anything bad happens to him, it effects the whole Fairy Race," King says as he cross him arms as nod his head.

"Ah ok."

King then switch topics as they continue to eat in the lunchroom. Once they are done eating, they head back to their classroom.

"Oh um. I just remember that I have to do something quickly," King says as he stops walking. "I'll meet you guys in the classroom."

With that, King turns and starts walking in a different direction. After walking around for a bit, King finds the room he's looking.

_'Good. Let's hope All Might is alone,'_ King thinks as he slowly opens the door.

He looks in to see All Might drinking some tea.

"I thought that I would find you here," King says as he enters the lounge, closing the door behind him.

"Oh! I didn't hear you enter King. So what is it?"

"You were a bit to obvious," King states bluntly as he floats slightly off of the ground.

"With what," All Might ask as he takes a sip of his tea.

"When you came to invite Midoryia to eat with you. I could tell right away that you're him mentor," King tells him as All Might spews the tea out.

"Really?! I didn't think I was obvious," he argues as King takes a seat across from him.

"I'm don't think Iida and Uraraka has picked that up. But as a Pro Hero I did," King explains. "I'm guessing that no one knows that you are hoping for Midoryia to be your successor. Or that only a small handful of people that you trust knows."

"So, why did you come here then," All Might ask King, a bit tense.

"Be careful," King says as he looks at All Might. "We both know that Midoryia isn't read to take your mantel. Keep your relationship with him a secret for as long as you can."

King glances at the clock. See that he has 2 minutes until class starts, he stands up.

"I better go now. I do have a cover to keep."

"Alright. Nice talking with you," All Might says as King floats to the door.

"One more thing," King says as he glances at him. "I'll keep an eye on Midoryia for you when you can't. I'll try and keep him out as trouble. Same with the rest of 1A."

With that said, King leaves the lounge, closing the door behind him. All Might blinks as he stands there bewildered.

"Well, that's not what I was expecting. Though that was probably one of the good outcomes to that chat. Who knew that the Fairy King is such an enigma," All Might mutters out.


	5. Chapter 5

**/Hey! Hope everything is going well.**

**So, this chapter and maybe the next one(or two) are going to be a filler chapter. Since the Sports Festival doesn't happen the next day, I thought I could add some character development to the Sins and some of the Commandments as well. The chapter(s) will happen before the Sports Festival, so everything is in order.**

**English is italicized and Japanese is regular.**

**Texting will be bold, italicized and centered. When it is bold, that is the attack name. Quirk name and description will also be bold but it will be centered.**

**When All Might is in his muscular form, his speech will be bold and capitalized.**

**Thoughts will be single quote, underline and italicized.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!/**

* * *

King sighs as the bell rings, signaling the end of the school day. His first day of school is over and he doesn't want to go back tomorrow. Unfortunately, he has a mission to complete so he has to return.

_'I'm so glad that I didn't have to go to school. This is torture! Thank goodness that I'm a Fairy,'_ King thinks as he floats out of UA.

"Hey you! No using your Quirk," a male voice shouts out as King glances in the direction it came from.

_"What a stupid law,"_ King mutters as he lands on the ground.

King hugs Chastiefol close to him as he starts walking towards the apartment he's living in. Lucky for him, the apartment is just a ten minute walk from the school. King shifts the backpack that he's wearing as he continues his journey towards his temporary home.

_'I should go shopping after I drop my things off at the apartment. I remember not seeing food in there. I may not be the best cook, but I'm not Captain. Maybe I should call Diane and tell her about school. I should tell her how lucky she was for growing up in the Forest and not with the rest of humans. What is the point of school anyways? They can learn what they are learning with their family or through a book,'_ King thinks as he gets back to the apartment.

He unlocks the door and walks in.

_"I see you're back. How was the first day of school,"_ a voice calls from the kitchen.

_"It was awful Uncle Drole. Why do humans_...have...…._school," _King slowly draws out as he realized that his uncle is in the apartment. _"W-what the hell?! Why are you here?! Granted, why are you in Japan?!"_

_"Long story short, some idiots decided to attack the Ten Commandments. Olso was the one who sent Gloxinia and I here."_

_"Ok...wait, where is Uncle Gloxinia," _King ask Drole as he enters the living room.

_"In one of the two bedrooms. He's probably still unconscious. You think you can use Pollen Garden on him? Also, ignore the blood I'm prefect fine."_

_"What?! 'Ignore the blood' he says. Why are you covered in blood? First off, who's blood is it,"_ King demands as he checks on his uncle.

Drole sigh as King frets over his well-being. His orange pants is covered in blood. Drole uses two of his four tan arms the carefully place King on the floor as he cross is other two.

_"Don't worry about me. This isn't mine and not all of it is Gloxinia's. Gloxinia and I will explain what full happened later,"_ Drole tells Harlequin.

_"Alright fine. I'll heal Uncle Gloxinia while you take a shower. Olso and I will run to your guy's apartment after I make sure Gloxinia is fine. The spare bedroom is the first left. The bathroom is attacked,"_ King says as he floats towards his room. _"I'm going to place my things down and then do what I need to do."_

_"Thank you Harlequin," _Drole says as King turns and smiles at him.

_"No problem. Family helps each other out. I'm guessing you guys are in a red zone," _King states as they head towards the rooms.

_"Yeah. Grayroad the Pacifism has been confirmed dead by Piety," _Drole tells King as he stops in front of the spare bedroom.

_"Bummer...I guess. Not a close friend then,"_ King states from his room as he remerge from his room.

_"We didn't really talk. She was weird," _Drole tells him as they walking into the room.

Gloxinia is laying on the bed. Some blood as seeped through the white bandages.

_"Oh ok. I can work with this. I thought it was worse. How long have you guys been here for," _King ask his uncle as he gets ready to use Pollen Garden.

_"Uh... three to four hours."_

_"What?! Why didn't you call me? I would have came and helped you guys sooner," _King says as he glares at Drole.

_"You were at school. I wasn't going to call you unless it was life-threatening,"_ Drole tells King as he heads to the bathroom.

King mutters something under his breath as he faces Gloxina.

_"Alright. **Spirit Spear: Chastiefol, Eighth Configuration: Pollen Garden**,"_ Harlequin says as a green barrier forms around Gloxinia.

A light groan comes from Gloxinia as his eyes flutter open.

_"Don't move around. I'm trying to help you,"_ King tells his uncle as Gloxinia spots him.

_"Halrequin? What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here! What if Zeldris sees you,"_ Gloxinia says as he tries to sit up, but all he does is falls back onto the bed.

_"I told you not to move! Right now, you and Uncle Drole are in Japan. Apparently Olso brought you guys here after what_ happened," King tells him as he stops using **Pollen Garden**. _"Now then, I'm going to run over to your apartment and grab some clothing for you and Uncle Drole. Take a shower when Drole is done and no funny business! I'll be back in five minutes."_

_"Ok. See you in a bit,"_ Gloxinia says as Olso appears.

_"Bafoo,"_ Oslo says as he and Harlequin disappear.


	6. Chapter 6

**/Hey! What did you think of the last chapter?**

**English is italicized and Japanese is regular.**

**Texting will be bold, italicized and centered. When it is bold, that is the attack name. Quirk name and description will also be bold but it will be centered.**

**When All Might is in his muscular form, his speech will be bold and capitalized.**

**Thoughts will be single quote, underline and italicized.**

**When people are talking on the phone, the person's speech on the other end will be underlined. **

**Anyways, Enjoy!/**

**Reminder: Britain is 8 hours behind Japan.**

* * *

_"Alright. Explain,"_ King demands once he returns from getting his uncles clothing.

They had both quickly gotten changed while King was getting some food and drinks for them. The three of them are now sitting on the couch. King waits patiently for his uncles to tell him what happened.

_"In a second. Harlequin, you should let your wings out. I can tell that you are fidgeting,"_ Gloxinia says as he looks at his nephew. _"You know that you can only hide them for a bout 5 hours."_

_"It's more like 6 hours and 45 minutes,"_ King points out.

_"It doesn't matter how long you can hide your wings. It also doesn't help that human clothing are more restricting. Granted, they are better than the ones they wore years ago. So go change and then we can explain what happened,"_ Gloxinia tells king as he sighs.

_"Alright fine. Don't mess anything up!"_

_"How can we? You'll only be gone for a minute or two,"_ Gloxinia ask as King glares at him.

_"Do I have to bring up that time when you somehow made a huge mess in Aunt Gerheade's kitchen in the matter of seconds,"_ King reminds Gloxinia.

_"That was a long time ago,"_ Gloxinia says as he waves his hand.

_"It happened two months ago!"_

_"Sheesh. We won't do anything Harlequin. Trust me."_

King mutters something under his breath as he heads to his room so that he can change out of the uniform.

_"So-"_

_"No," _Drole says as he cross his arms.

_"What? Why,"_ Gloxinia ask his boyfriend.

_"You heard Harlequin."_

_"But we won't make a mess!"_

Drole looks down at Gloxinia. He raise an eyebrow as Gloxinia smiles. King then re-enters the room, wearing his regular clothing. King's tiny wings flutter as he sits down. He hugs Chastiefol as he looks at his uncles.

_"At least you didn't make a mess. Now then, are you going to explain what happened?"_

_"Long story short, some idiots decided to attack the Ten Commandments. I was injured and they killed Grayroad," _Gloxinia tells King.

_"I already know the short story. Do you remember any of their faces?"_

_"I know that they clearly saw me in my Repose form. Did they see you,"_ Gloxinia ask Drole as he looks at him.

_"No. It's a good thing we don't have cameras at that location."_

_"Alright. I'll call Diane and see what people know about the attack. I was going to call her anyways. Let's hope she doesn't yell at me for not saying goodbye," _King mutters as he looks at his uncles. _"You guys can stay here for a day or two. Which means no messing the space up. I got some food, though I'll probably get some more on my way back from school tomorrow."_

_"Thank you for your hospitality Harlequin," _Drole says.

_"Yeah thanks. Hey Drole, did you tell Piety that we are alive,"_ Gloxinia ask him as Harlequin gets up.

_"I'm going to call Diane now. Then I'll start dinner,"_ King tells them.

_"Alright. Good luck with your soulmate," _Gloxinia says as he smirks.

_"Can you stop calling Diane that,"_ King ask Gloxinia.

_"No can do! You both went through the Soul Mark trial and passed. You have to remember, in the eyes of the Fairies, you guys are married. So, when will I become a Great-Uncle,"_ Gloxinia says as King blushes.

_"S-shut up! I-I'll be in my room," _King mutters as he flies to his room.

Gloxinia laughs at his nephew's antics. Drole sighs and shake his head.

* * *

Diane: The Serpent Sin of Envy hums as she works. Meliodas put her on the night shift. She looks at the time to see that it is around 7am. The rest on the Sins should be waking up soon. Her phone suddenly starts to ring. The song _Love Someone_ by Lukas Graham starts to place. She smiles widely as she answers the phone.

_"Harlequin! How was school,"_ Diane ask as she leans back in the chair.

_"Hey Diane. It was alright. To be honest, I don't want to go back," _King confess to her.

_"That bad?"_

_"I'm surrounded by teenagers for 7 hours. And they are all about 14 years old. So yes," _Harlequin tells Diane as she giggles.

_"It could be worst,"_ she points out.

_"Yeah. Hey Diane, did you hear what happened with the Ten Commandments? I heard that one of them died,"_ King ask her.

_"Y-yeah. It's not either of your uncles, right?"_

_"No. They're with me. Olso brought them here. I was wondering if there has been any news about what happened. There is a chance that they know what Repose looks like,"_ King tells her.

_"Ah ok. I'll send you everything I have. If anything new pops up, I'll send it your way," _Diane promise her boyfriend.

_"Thanks Diane."_

_"No problem," _Diane chirps out. _"So, you wanna rant to me about human teenagers and how happy you are that you are only half human?"_

_"Yes. That sounds like the perfect plan,"_ Harlequin says as he starts telling Diane about school and how much he despise it.

They continue to talk to each other for about an hour. Diane hears a voice talk to King from his end.

_"I have to go. Gloxinia is demanding for some dinner,"_ King explains.

_"Alright. I'll talk to you later."_

_"Ok. I love you."_

_"Love you too."_

_"Bye."_

The calls ends and Diane place her phone down.

_"So~. Was that King you were just talking to,"_ Ban says as he walks over to Diane.

_"Yup! He was telling me how his first day of school went,"_ Diane tells Ban as she turn towards him.

_"Let me guess, he hates it."_

_"Yup. You have to remember, he's surrounded by teenagers."  
_

_"Yeah~. I almost feel bad for him. I'm just glad that I don't have to attend school again."_

_"Why does everyone talk about school as a bad thing? It sounds fun,"_ Diane comments

_"Oh yeah~? What about yourself? How was your school years,"_ Ban ask Diane.

_"I didn't go school,"_ Diane says as Ban looks at her in shock.

_"What?! Impossible!"_

_"Nope. When I got my Quirk: Growth, I couldn't control it. So my parents took me out of school and I was homeschooled until I was 10. Then I met Harlequin and he taught me. Then we joined the Seven Deadly Sins and here I am,"_ Diane says with a smile.

_"King, taught you?"_

_"Yup!"_

_"I don't believe that,"_ Ban states.

_"Believe what,"_ Meliodas ask as he walks in._ "How was the night shift?"_

_"A bit calm. Though one of the Ten Commandments' bases were attacked. The heroes on the scene were able to identify Pacifism as one of the deaths. Apparently her name is Grayroad,"_ Diane says as she turns towards her computer._ "There are also people claiming to see Repose. A rough sketch has been made. I sent everything to King, thought there is a chance that he never met Repose."_

_"Alright. So, what does Ban not believe?"_

_"He doesn't believe that between me being 10 to when the Sins where formed, that King taught me what I know,"_ Diane explains.

_"It's impossible,"_ Ban says._ "If it is true, which it's not. You would have had to live in the forest."_

_"I did live in the forest. How do you think I got my clothing in the first place,"_ Diane says.

_"No way. I was there and I never say you,"_ Ban says.

_"Because we never ran into each other. Look, if you don't believe me, ask Elaine or Gerheade or Helbram. I mostly hanged out with one of them or Harlequin."_

_"Alright fine,"_ Ban says as he turns and walks away.

_"So, how come this is the first time I'm hearing_ this," Meliodas ask Diane.

_"It never came up,"_ Diane simple states as she gets off of her chair._ "I'm going to get some food then take a nap. Been up all night."_

_"Alright. See you later,"_ Meliodas waves goodbye to Diane as she disappears from his view.

_'Grayroad is dead, huh? And Repose's identity might be revealed. Though, since he's a Fairy that's probably not his true form. I wonder how King's first day of school went. Eh, who cares,' _Meliodas muse as he gets ready for the day.


	7. Chapter 7

**/Hey! What did you think of the last chapter?**

**Anyways, I just realized that the Sports Festival is 2 weeks after Harlequin's first day at UA. So that means there are going to be a bit more filler chapters than previously thought. Don't worry, I'll try and keep it around 6 filler chapters. So that means chapters 5-10 will be fillers. Speaking about filler chapters, they will occasionally pop-up for Sins/Commandments character development.**

**English is italicized. Japanese is regular.** **The fairies language will be italicized and bold.**

**Texting will be bold, italicized and centered. When it is bold, that is the attack name. Quirk name and description will also be bold but it will be centered.**

**When All Might is in his muscular form, his speech will be bold and capitalized.**

**Thoughts will be single quote, underline and italicized.**

**When people are talking on the phone, the person's speech on the other end will be underlined. **

**Anyways, Enjoy!/**

**Reminder: Britain is 8 hours behind Japan.**

* * *

Shota Aizawa gets ready for another school day. Kiki looks up at Shota as he head towards the door.

"I'm heading off now Kiki. Behave," Aizawa tells her as she tilts her head. "I'll see you later."

Aizawa closes and locks his door. He's about to leave, when a thudding noise and shouting stops him. He stops and listens for the sound again. More shouting comes from behind him. It takes Aizawa a couple of seconds to figure out that the shouting was coming from the apartment across from his. The same apartment that King is staying in for his mission. Aizawa then walks over to the door and knocks on it. He takes a step back, not knowing who would open the door. Aizawa hears light footsteps approach the door. Thinking that it was King, he was not expecting a 7'4", four armed tan man to open the door.

"I am sorry for the ruckus," he tells Aizawa, voice thick with an accent. "Neither one will back down."

_**"You are not cutting holes in the uniform,"**_ King shouts from within the apartment.

_**"Harlequin, you will let me cut holes for your wings," **_Gloxinia demands.

_**"No!"**_

"Who is King arguing with," Aizawa ask as Drole looks down at him.

"My boyfriend. Glox wants to make holes for Harlequin's wings. Harlequin doesn't want him to. How do you know of Harlequin?"

"I'm his temporary Homeroom Teacher."

"Oh. You want to come in?"

"Sure," Aizawa says as they enter the apartment.

"I am Drole, Harlequin's honorary uncle," Drole tells Aizawa as he holds one of his right arms out.

"Shota Aizawa. Pro Hero and teacher at UA," Aizawa says. "I would shake your hand, but I'm still injured."

"Ah," Drole says as he catches Chastiefol.

"Should we stop them," Aizawa ask as he spots the two fairies arguing. "And what language are they speaking? It doesn't sound English."

"It's not. They are speaking in their native language. The Fairy Clan have their own society, so they have their own language."

"Ah. Do you know what they are saying," Aizawa ask as Gloxinia cries out in triumph as he successfully pins King to the ground.

"Yes. One second," Drole says as he steps towards the two fairies. _**"Enough. We have a guest."**_

Gloxinia stops himself from cutting into the back of the UA uniform. They both look over to see Aizawa standing close to the door.

"Aizawa?! What are you doing in here," King says as he tries from free himself from under his uncle.

"I hear shouting from your apartment. Wanted to make sure everything was alright. Apparently not," AIzawa says as he walks towards them.

"Who are you," Gloxinia demands as he points the scissors at Aizawa.

_**"Put the scissors down Gloxinia. He's a Pro Hero and Harlequin's Homeroom Teacher,"**_ Drole explains as he cross his four arms.

"Oh. So glad to meet you! The name's Gloxinia, I'm this idiot's honorary uncle."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot," King cries out in denial.

"You most certainly are Harlequin. Have you not hidden your wings past our limit, you won't be such an idiot. You would still be an idiot, but a minor idiot," Gloxinia tells King as he pokes his cheek. "So be a good nephew and let me make some holes so that you can let your wings out."

"But what if people recognize me because of my wings," King says as he tries to get free.

"Just wear an illusion necklace then. Now hold still!"

King whines and pouts as he succumbs to his fate.

"Would you like anything while we wait for Gloxinia to finish," Drole ask Aizawa.

"I'm good," Aizawa says.

It takes Gloxinia ten minutes to cut the holes and to sew the circumference, so that the fabric will hold.

"There! Well, it looks like I didn't have to put the marigold leaves into your tea."

"YOU DID WHAT," King cries out as he looks at Gloxinia. "WHY DID YOU THINK THAT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA?!"

"It would have forced you to make the holes," Gloxinia bluntly states.

"Can someone explain to me why King having marigold leaves bad," Aizawa ask.

"Marigold leaves makes fairies more hyper and they can't hid their wings," Drole tells Aizawa.

"Oh. Looks like you'll have to make holes in your gym uniform as well," Aizawa points out.

"Ugh! I'll jut bring it home and do it here," King grumbles out.

With a flick of his wrist, Chastiefol and his backpack came over to him.

"Let's go Aizawa. We don't have all day. And I expect this place to be cleaned up by the time I get home," King says as he looks at Drole and Gloxinia.

"Why do we have to clean up this mess," Gloxinia says as he cross is arms.

"It's your fault," King says as he head towards the door.

"It was nice meet you Mr. Aizawa," Drole says.

"You too," Aizawa says as King close the door.

King locks the door and they head towards the elevator. They step in as the door close. Silence falls between the two Pro Heroes.

"So, um," King says as he glance at Aizawa. "Can you keep the part about my uncles being here on the low?"

"Was planning on that," Aizawa tells King.

"Ok good," King says.

Silence falls between them again.

"They sure care about you," Aizawa comments.

"Y-yeah. A bit too much, if you ask me. I still remember the first time I was kidnapped and how they came and saved me. Granted, they've always been like that with me and my sister. Maybe it's because of our background or they would act like that with any niece/nephew they have. But I wouldn't trade them for the world," King says as a small smile grace his face.

"You've been kidnapped," Aizawa says as he looks at King.

"Only twice. The first time I was only Fairy King for about two months. That's probably when Belladonna became my enemy. The second time, they didn't know until a week later," King explains.

Silence falls as the door open up.

"So you and your sister were adopted by them," Aizawa comments as they walk towards the door.

"Unofficially, but yeah. Aunt Gerheade took us in and they fell in love with us after one look," King tells Aizawa as he pulls a gemstone pendant out from under his shirt.

King whisper some words in his native language. He then place the pendant back under his shirt.

"There. Now only people who know that I am King: Grizzly Sin of Sloth can see my true wings. Everyone else will see simple fairy wings"

"What was that made of," Aizawa ask.

"It's an orange diamond. Elaine got it for me. Thought people say it looks more like an amber color than orange. Diamond is my birthstone so that's why its a diamond," King explains. "I got her an aquamarine pendant for her birthday, since that's her birthstone."

"Ah. Looks like we are here."

"Yeah. Alright let's get this done and over with," King mutters as they enter UA.

* * *

**/There is such a thing as an orange diamond. I looked it up.**

**Also, there are things that I'm going to mention in this story, but you won't see what happen. So I'm going to make a story that will hold those stories. It will be called Undercover Student: Untold Events. The title will be of the event and what part it is(if implied).**

**That's all. See you next chapter!/**


	8. Chapter 8

**/Hey! How are you guys?**

**English is italicized. Japanese is regular.** **The fairies language will be italicized and bold.**

**Texting will be bold, italicized and centered. When it is bold, that is the attack name. Quirk name and description will also be bold but it will be centered.**

**When All Might is in his muscular form, his speech will be bold and capitalized.**

**Thoughts will be single quote, underline and italicized.**

**When people are talking on the phone, the person's speech on the other end will be underlined.**

**I also changed the language that King and Oslo communicate in. Nezu can still understand Oslo.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!/**

**Reminder: Britain is 8 hours behind Japan.**

* * *

King walks towards the classroom lost in thought. He looks at his reflection so see the simple fairy wings instead of his blue/green wings. He soon reach the classroom and he opens the door. King sighs in relief to see that no one is there. He quickly hurries over to his seat and he sits down. He place Chastiefol onto his desk as he place his head on it. His phone buzz and he pulls it out to see that Diane texted him.

**Diane:**

**Hey Harlequin! Hope everything is going well on your end.**

**Anyways, I got some more information about the attack on the 10 Commandments. The links are below. The last one is a news report of the incident.**

**Are you uncle's behaving?**

**[Link 1]**

**[Link 2]**

**[Link 3]**

**Harlequin:**

**Thanks for the links Diane! I'll check them out when I can.**

**Had a little fight with Uncle Gloxinia this morning. He wanted to cut holes in my uniform for my wings.**

**Diane:**

**I'm guessing he won.**

**Harlequin:**

**….Yeah**

**Diane:**

**Don't worry! You can always put an illusion spell on the necklace Elaine gave you.**

**Harlequin:**

**Already did that.**

**Diane:**

**Ok good.**

**On another note, I miss you.**

**Harlequin:**

**I miss you too. How about we go on a date this weekend?**

**Diane:**

**The Forest, Britain or Japan?**

**Harlequin:**

**You can choose.**

**Diane:**

**Japan. It will give me an excuse to see the apartment you're living in and for you to give me a tour.**

**Harlequin:**

**Alright! I'll pick you up this Saturday.**

**Diane:**

**Sounds perfect. I'll see you then! :)**

King smiles slightly as he see's Diane text.

"Hey Harlequin! You're here early," a voice says and King looks up to see Eijiro Kirishima enter the room.

"Y-yeah. Thought It would be a good idea to get here before everyone else," King tells him as he stuff his phone into his bag.

"Like how you got out of here before the crowd of students got to the door," Denki Kaminari states as he sits as his seat.

"Eh?"

"Yeah. The other first years came to 'scout the competition'. It was about a minute or two after you left," Kirishima says.

"Oh. Guess I lucked out," King says as more students file in.

The class talks to each other about what they expect the day to go and how training for the Sports Festival is coming along and usually teenagers things.

"Morning Harlequin," Midoriya says as he places his bag at his desk.

"Morning Midoriya," King says as he waves at the teen.

"Hey Harlequin? What's flapping on your back? Ribbit," Asui ask King as she spots his wings.

"Oh um...they're my wings," King tells her as others start to notice them.

"They're so small," Mineta comments.

"And they're so cute," Mina says as she bounces over to take a better look at them.

"They are still growing. They sprouted a couple of months ago. It usually takes a couple of years for a fairy's wings to grow to their full length," King tells them. "Also fairies grow their wings at different points in their lives. Though it usually happens in their first 50 years."

"What do you mean by 'first 50 years'? Shouldn't you have them before you turn 50," Momo Yaoyorozu ask.

Silence falls in the classroom as everyone waits for King's answer. He shifts nervously in his seat as he eyes dart around the room.

"Well um...you see," King stutters out as he hold Chastiefol closer to him. "W-we fairies have a longer lifespan that humans. S-so our first 50 years is like...um...I have to say maybe around 5 years for humans."

"WHAT," they all shout out in surprise.

King nods his head, not sure what to say.

"Hold on. So then the ratio is 10:1," Mashirao Ojiro says. "Which means..."

"Which means that you could live up to 1,000 years," Todoroki states calmly as he sits in front of King.

Silence falls in the classroom as everyone lets this sink in. Aizawa then walks in. He looks around the room.

"Whatever you were talking about, drop it. Class is in session," Aizawa says.

King relax as he sighs out in relief.

* * *

King sits quietly in the back as lunchtime begins. He starts looking through the links that Diane sent him.

"Whatcha reading," a voice ask over his shoulder.

King looks up and over to see Uraraka standing there.

"Oh um, the news," King tells her. "A close friend of mine sent me some links that I should read."

"Oh, ok! Hey, do you want to join Deku, Iida and myself for lunch again?"

"Sure. I've got nothing better to do," King says as he stands up.

"Great! Let's go," Uraraka says as she heads to the cafeteria.

King follows behind her.

**_"Bafoo!"_**

King looks over to see Oslo hurrying over to him.

**_"Hey Oslo. Everything going well?"_**

**_"Bafoo!"_**

**_"Good,"_** King says as they reach the cafeteria.

"There they are," Uraraka says as she spots Midoriya and Iida.

They walk over and Oslo follows.

"Hey Uraraka, Harlequin," Iida says as they spot Oslo.

"Who's that," Midoriya ask King.

"This is Oslo," King says as they looks at him. "He's a Black Hound from The Forest. He's how I got here."

"Oh? How," Iida ask.

"Oslo has a portal in his mouth. Anything he swallows, he can transport them to a certain place," King says proudly.

_**"Bafoo!"**_

"Wow! But um...how can you fit in his mouth," Uraraka ask.

"Oslo can grow bigger to fit bigger objects," King tells them as Oslo nudge his snout against his hand.

King pets Oslo's head.

"That's so useful. You could be here one second and home in the next," Midoriya says.

"Yeah."

"I wonder how rare it is for an animal to get a quirk," Uraraka muse. "Because we've only met two animals with a Quirk."

"I know three. There's this talking pig back in Britain. His name's Hawk. I don't know why he can talk, but his Quirk is called Transpork," King tells them.

**Hawk**

**Quirk: Transpork**

**After some training, Hawk discovered his Quirk, which is the ability to absorb the abilities and characteristics of anything he eats that meets a certain criteria. The transformation disappears when he excretes the food.**

_**"Bafoo!"**_

_**"Yeah, I know it's magic Oslo. But to humans, magic doesn't exist. We can't let them know that magic is still around. More importantly, we can't let them know that Fairies are magical beings,"**_ King reminds his Black Hound.

_**"Bafoo!"**_

"What language are you speaking," Midoriya asks.

"It's my native language. All Fairies know it. Only some learn English," King explains as they move up in the line.

"So that means your trilingual," Iida says.

"Yeah Actually, I'm learning French right now. Since I already know English, UA is letting me learn a language during English. A teacher who knows French will periodically test me to make sure I'm actually learning," King explains, telling them a half truth.

"Wow! That's cool," Uraraka says as they reach the front of the line.

They grab their food and head towards a table. King makes sure that he have some meat for Oslo, luckily they have pork today. They sat down and King hands Oslo the pork. He absently listens to what the others were saying.

_'You know, maybe school's not all that bad. The work is annoying and long, but humans can meet others their age. This mission might actually be one of the few that's semi-fun,'_ King thinks as he takes a bit of his vegetarian meal.

* * *

**/Ok so, I messed up with the ratio between fairies and human aging. It's suppose to be a 10:1 ration, but I accidently made it a 5:1 ratio. I'm sorry. Don't worry, I corrected it in this chapter****/**


	9. Chapter 9

**/Hey! What do you think will happen in this chapter?**

**English is italicized. Japanese is regular.** **The fairies language will be italicized and bold.**

**Texting will be bold, italicized and centered. When it is bold, that is the attack name. Quirk name and description will also be bold but it will be centered.**

**When All Might is in his muscular form, his speech will be bold and capitalized.**

**Thoughts will be single quote, underline and italicized. Telepathic communication will be single quote, and bold.**

**When people are talking on the phone, the person's speech on the other end will be underlined.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!/**

**Reminder: Britain is 8 hours behind Japan.**

* * *

King checks his phone once again.

**_"Stop constantly checking your phone. Diane will tell you when she's ready,"_** Gloxinia tells Harlequin as he enter the room.

**_"I know, I know,"_** King says as he looks at Gloxinia. **_"Anyways, are you sure it's safe for you and Uncle Drole to head home?"_**

**_"Yup. I'll text you when we get home,"_ **Gloxinia tells King as Drole appears.

**_"Stay safe during you mission. Don't hesitate to call if you need any advice,"_** Drole tells King.

**_"I won't. I'll see you guys later," _**King says as he looks at Oslo. _**"Ready boy?"**_

_**"Bafoo!"**_

Gloxinia and Drole wave goodbye as they disappear into Oslo's mouth. King then goes around the apartment, making sure that everything is in place. King checks the time to see that it's 12:25pm.

_**"Bafoo!"**_

_**"Yeah, I know. She'll tell me when she's ready,"**_ King says as he place his phone in his pocket. **_"I'm just nervous._****_"_**

**_"Bafoo!"_**

King opens him mouth to reply when his phone buzz. He pull it out to see who's texting him. A soft smile appears when he sees who the message is from.

_**Daine:**_

_**Hey Harlequin! I'm all ready. I'm in our room.**_

_**Harlequin:**_

_**Alright. Olso and I will be right there.**_

_**"Alright Oslo! Let's go!"**_

_**"Bafoo!"**_

King flies through Oslo's mouth. He reappears in his and Diane's room. King lands on the floor as Oslo appears.

_"Harlequin! Perfect timing,"_ Diane says as she smiles at her boyfriend.

_"Yeah. I like your_ dress," King tells her. _"Is that one that I made?"_

_"Yup! You gave it to my on my last birthday,"_ Diane says as she smiles.

_"It looks great on you,"_ King comments.

Diane smiles as she does a small twirl. She's wearing a soft pink dress with a navy bow around the waist. It falls just below her knees, with the sleeves ending at her elbows. She is wearing simple tan flats and her hair is down.

_"Well, let's head on out,"_ Diane says as she grabs King's hand.

**_"Y-yeah. Alright Oslo, bring us to the apartment."_**

**_"Bafoo!"_**

Diane and King reappear in King's temporary apartment. Oslo then appears, landing on King's back.

_"Wow Harlequin, this is adorable! Can you show me around,"_ Diane ask King as she faces him.

_"Sure. We can then explore the town and grab some food. Though, you want to eat here or at a restaurant,"_ King ask Diane.

_"Let's eat out. We should try some Japanese food,"_ Diane tells King.

_"Alright. Shall we begin the tour of the apartment? Then we can explore the town,"_ King says as Diane smiles.

_"Sure! Lead the way,"_ Diane says.

_"Ok. So this is the living room,"_ King says as he gives Diane a tour of the apartment. _"...And lastly, this is the kitchen."_

_"Wow! This is a decent size apartment,"_ Diane comments as she peaks into the kitchen.

_"Yeah. Actually, there is a Pro Hero living across from me. He's Class 1A homeroom teacher. I have a feeling that UA did that on purpose,"_ King tells Diane as they head to the living room. _"Oh yeah! Before we leave, you should wear this. It have an illusion charm on it. I'd rather not take the chance of someone recognizing you."_

King place a daisy bracelet in Diane's hand.

_"Oh wow! It's so pretty. Thanks Harlequin. So, what will I look like,"_ Diane ask as she slips it on.

_"I didn't really want to change your appearance that much. Your hair is more of a dirty blonde than brown. And your eyes are a bit more of a pinkish, purple color."_

_"Ah ok. So, explore the town now,"_ Diane ask.

_"Yeah sure. Anywhere specific you want to see,"_ King ask as they leave the apartment.

_"No. Though we should leave the restaurants for later,"_ Diane says as King locks the door.

_"Ok,"_ King says as they start walking towards the elevator.

They walk side by side.

**'Hey, did you leave Gideon home,'** King ask Diane Telepathically.

**'It's in it's necklace form. I see you're not bringing Chastiefol,'** Diane points out.

**'If I need Chastiefol, I'll call for it. And it will be best if we don't bring them out. I need to keep my cover and people might ask why someone from the Seven Deadly Sins is in Japan,'** King says as they reach the elevator.

**'Don't worry Harlequin, I'll keep Gideon away. It's more of a habit that I carry my weapon around. Just like how its a habit for you to carry Chastiefol around,' **Diane tells him as he push the down button.

**'Yeah. So how have everything been back home? Anything I need to know,'** King ask as they step into the elevator, door closing behind them.

**'There haven't been any headway in the 10 Commandments case. No one recognizes Repose from the sketch that has been passed around,'** Diane tells King as they exit the elevator.

**'Makes sense. Repose is probably just a transformation that he use so that no one knows what he really looks like,'** King point out as they leave the apartment building.

**'Yup. So, where to?'**

**'Follow me. I'm gonna be a great tour guide.'**

King and Diane then head on out to explore the town. They hold hands as they walk around. Diane giggles at a pun that King made. He smiles softly, cherishing the little moment. King gently tugs Diane hand as they head off towards a different area in the town. They loose track of time rather quickly, because who need to know what the time is when you're with a love one.

_"Oh wow! That looks so cute,"_ Diane says as she points out a little restaurant.

_"Well, it is about dinnertime. You want to eat there,"_ King ask Diane as he glances at his watch, the time being 6:30pm.

_"Yeah sure! Let's go,"_ Diane says as she all but drags King to the little restaurant.

They sit down at a table for two.

**'What you think we should get,'** Diane ask as a waitress comes over and hands each of them a menu.

**'Hmmm. Well, what do you want to get? I'll eating** **anything,'** King ask Diane as she looks over the menu.

"Excuse me? Are you ready to order," the waitress ask as she stands in front of them.

**'Are we,'** King ask Diane.

"Yup! Can we have some Takoyaki," Diane ask as they hand their menus back to her. "Plus two glasses of water."

"Sure. Coming right up," she says as she heads off to tell the chef their order.

**'So, Takoyaki,'** King says.

**'What? I wanted to try it. Might as well try it since I'm in** **Japan,'** Diane states as a pout forms on her face. **'Did...did you not want it?'**

**'It's not like that,'** King says as he wave his hands in front of his face ** 'I was just surprised that you didn't choose ramen or sushi. You enjoy both of them and well...the last time you ate Takoyaki,'** King says as his voice trails off.

**'Thought I'd give it another try. Plus it's not some British people trying to make it,'** Diane points out, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to interrupt, but are you communicating telepathically," a young male voice says.

They both look over to see-

"Midoriya? What are you doing here," King ask as he recognized him.

"Oh! Harlequin. I didn't recognized you for a second," Midoriya says. "Who's your friend?"

"Midoriya, right? It's nice to meet you. The name's Matrona. I'm Harlequin's girlfriend," Diane says as she smiles at Deku.

"Ah ok...Wait what?! You have a girlfriend," Midoriya says as he looks at King.

"Yeah, something wrong with that," King ask.

"No! Nothing's wrong with that! It's just...well...you don't seem like the romantic type," Midoriya says as he starts to mutter. "Plus with how long Fairies live and the potential age difference..."

Diane raise an eyebrow as Midoriya continues to mutter to himself.

**'Um...why does he reminds me of Gowther?'**

**'Because he is but isn't Gowther. He's good at spotting weaknesses with Quirks. I think he have like 13 notebooks filled with notes about different Quirks,' **King brings up.

**'Ah ok.'**

"Midoriya you're rambling," King tells him.

"Oh um, sorry," Midoriya says sheepishly.

"That's alright. It sounds like you are curious about...well...everything," Diane says.

"Yeah. People have mentioned that before. I better go. I was nice meeting you Matrona. I'll see you at class tomorrow," Midoriya says as he leaves the restaurant.

**'Well, he sure is interesting,'** Diane says as the waitress appears with their Takoyaki. **'Is the rest of the Class interesting.'**

**'Yeah. Hope you don't meet any of them. Especially Mineta,'** King says as he eats a Takoyaki. **'Anyways, you like it?'**

**'Yup! This is so good,'** Diane says as she smiles.

**'Good.'**

They continue eating. Once they finished, King pays for their meal and they leave the restaurant. King checks the time to see that it's around 7:45pm.

**'You want to head back now? We could watch a movie,'** King suggest as he holds Diane's hand.

**'Sure!'**

King smiles as they start their journey back to his temporarily apartment. Suddenly, King's phone starts to ring. He looks at the caller ID to see that Elaine is calling him.

_**"Hey Elaine, is everything alright,"**_ King ask her.

_**"..."**_ Elaine tells King.

_**"Wait what?!"**_

* * *

**/Cliff Hanger! Yeah! One more filler chapter than onto the Sports Festival.**

**See you next chapter!/**


	10. Chapter 10

**/Hey! It's the last filler chapter!**

**English is italicized. Japanese is regular.** **The fairies language will be italicized and bold.**

**Texting will be bold, italicized and centered. When it is bold, that is the attack name. Quirk name and description will also be bold but it will be centered.**

**When All Might is in his muscular form, his speech will be bold and capitalized.**

**Thoughts will be single quote, underline and italicized. Telepathic communication will be single quote, and bold.**

**When people are talking on the phone, the person's speech on the other end will be underlined.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!/**

**Reminder: Britain is 8 hours behind Japan.**

* * *

_**"Hey Elaine, is everything alright,"**_ King ask her.

_**"..."**_ Elaine tells King.

_**"Wait what?!"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Ok. We'll be right over,"**_ King says as he finish the phone call.

_"Everything alright,"_ Diane ask King.

_"I don't know,"_ King tells Diane as he runs his hand through his hair.

_"What did Elaine tell you,"_ Diane ask as the hurry back to King's apartment.

_"She ran into our father,"_ King tells Diane as they reach the apartment building. _"Had Merlin check and to see if it was true, since she have both of our DNA."_

The enter the elevator as the door close behind them.

_"You're worried about meeting him,"_ Diane states.

_"Of course I am. I don't want a repeat with my biological mother,"_ King says as the door opens.

_"Well, whatever happens, I'm going to stand by your side,"_ Diane tells King.

_"Thanks Diane,"_ King says as a small smile appears.

_"No problem,"_ Diane chirps out as they reach the apartment's door.

King unlocks the door and the enter. Chastiefol floats over from where it was on the couch. Diane takes the bracelet off as she place it in her bag.

_**"Oslo! Come here,"**_ King calls out.

A purplish portal appears as Oslo exit from it.

_**"Bafoo!"**_

_**"Can you bring us to Elaine? She should be with Merlin,"**_ King ask.

_**"Bafoo!"**_

_**"Good,"**_ King says as he locks the front door with a twist of his wrist.

_"I'm all ready,"_ Diane says as she walks over to Oslo and King.

_"Alright. Let's get this over with,"_ King mutters as Oslo 'eats' them.

* * *

Elaine sits with her father as they wait for Harlequin to arrive. Their father glance around the room, then back at his hands. Elaine can feel the waves of worry rolling off of him.

_"Don't worry. Everything will be fine,"_ she tells him as he looks over at her._ "I know my brother. He will hear you out."_

_"Ok. The whole this is just a bit nerve racking and out of nowhere. To be honest, if you guys want nothing to do with me, I'd understand. What kind of father wouldn't be there for his children,"_ he mutters as he folds his hands together.

_"There are two different types of that kind of father,"_ a male voice speaks up.

Elaine and their father looks over to see Harlequin standing there with Diane behind him.

_"The first one being the father the could care less about what happens to his children,"_ Harlequin explains as he takes a couple of steps towards them. _"The second one being the father that hopes and prays that he will be able to stand by their side, but due to circumstances that he can't control, he is unable to be there for his children."_

Elaine smiles softly as King stops walking.

_"You fall into the second one,"_ King tells him as he smiles.

He looks at King in shock. Not only at his words, but with his features as well.

_"You look so much like my younger self,"_ their father says as King blinks in surprise.

_"I do?"_

_"Yes. Hold on, I believe I have a photo on my phone,"_ he says as he quickly scrolls through his phone. _"Ah ha! Found it."_

He then shows King and Elaine a younger picture on him. They look at the photo in shock. The similarities between King and the boy in the photo was surprising.

_"Wow...Harlequin could have pulled off being your twin,"_ Elaine comments.

_"Yeah,"_ King mutter as he hands the phone back to his father.

He smiled and place the phone away. Diane walks over as she smiles.

_"I haven't been able to introduce myself. My name's Diane! I'm Harlequin's Girlfriend,"_ Diane says as she holds her hand out.

_"Daniel Scott. It's a pleasure to meet you. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all,"_ their father says as he shakes Diane's hand.

_"Why don't we head to the living room? We can get to know each other there,"_ Elaine suggest.

_"Great idea,"_ King says as he smiles.

_"I'll let you guys bond. See you later Harlequin,"_ Diane says as she kiss his cheek.

_"Yeah. I'll come find you later,"_ King says, a small smile grace his face.

Diane smiles and nods her head as she turns around and leaves the newly reunion family to get to know one another. King leads them to the living room. Once entering, he and Elaine takes the couch as Daniel sits in the chair across from them. They start talking about anything and everything, except Columbine(the biological mother). Seeing as she is a sour spot for everything(leaving King and Elaine, not tell Daniel that he was a father).

_"What?! We have half-siblings,"_ King says in shock after Daniel mentions his son and daughter.

_"Yes. John is ten while Lily is eight. I have a feeling that they would love to meet you guys. You should come over for dinner one day. I was planning on inviting you guys over anyways,"_ Daniel tells them.

_"We'd love to! Thanks for inviting us,"_ Elaine says as she claps her hands together.

_"No problem,"_ Daniel says as his phone rings. _"Excuse me for one second. It's my wife, Maria."_

_"Go ahead,"_ King says as he answers the phone.

He talks quietly with Maria for a couple a seconds, before ending the call.

_"I'm so sorry, but I have to go,"_ Daniel tells them.

_"It's alright. We understand,"_ Elaine says as they all stand up.

_"We'll show you to the door,"_ King says as they walk to the front door.

The talk while they walk, reaching the front door in a minute or two. They exchange numbers and farewells. Daniel waves one more time, before his disappears into the crowd. Elaine and King reenter the agency, closing the door behind them.

_**"So...that went smoothly,"**_ Elaine comments as they head back into the building.

_**"Yeah. I'm glad that we were able to meet him. At least one of our parents aren't a self-centered idiot,"**_ King says. _**"I hope we will be**** able to get to know him and his...well our family more.****"**_

_**"Of course we are! You heard him yourself Harlequin, he wants to get to know us. Now then, I'm going to go and hang out with Ban. You should head back to Japan. You still have a mission to do,"**_ Elaine points out.

_**"I will. I just want to say goodbye to Diane. I'll see you later Elaine,"**_ King says as he head towards his and Diane's room.

_**"Be safe Brother!"**_

_**"I will!"**_

King floats down to the lower levels of the agency. Unknown to everyone but the Sins and people the fully trust, the bottom floor is a living area for them. The each got their own bedroom(though the couples share a room *cough*King/Diane*cough* *cough*Merlin/Escanor*cough*). There is a kitchen area, a dinning area, and a living area. King heads down the hallway where the bedrooms are. He walks by Ban's room and Gowther's room before stopping as the next door. He the opens his and Diane's room, slipping in quietly as he close the door behind him.

_"How did it go,"_ Diane ask as King walks over.

_"It was perfect, to be honest. We got to know each other and he still wants us to be part of his life. I think he was more nervous of us leaving his life than I was at the same thought but with him,"_ King confess as he sits on the bed._ "It's going to be interesting meeting his wife and my half-siblings. Hope they like us."_

_"Of course they'll like you. In fact, I just know that they'll love you guys,"_ Diane says as she finish typing on her laptop.

She closes laptop as she walks over to the bed. Diane sits down next to King as he wraps his arms around her waist, effectively pulling Diane closer.

_"So, when do you need to leave?"_

_"Well, it's around 11pm in Japan. We could rest together. I'll just make sure I put an alarm on so that I can get back to the apartment so that I can reach UA in time,"_ King says as he relax his head against Diane's chest.

_"Sounds like a great plan,"_ Diane mutters as she lightly kisses King's head.

It doesn't take the couple a long time to get under the covers. King just sleeps in his pants and Diane usually wears shorts and one of King's shirts. Diane finish setting the alarm as King flicks his wrist to turn the lights off. Diane lightly tugs King closer to herself as she gently places the covers over them.

_"Goodnight Diane,"_ King mutter.

_"Night Harlequin,"_ Diane whispers back as they slowly fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**/Well then, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. What was your favorite part of it?**

**Anyways, now onto the Sports Festival Arc! What do you think will happen?**

**I'll see you next chapter!/**

**PS-I dare you to look up what flower that symbolize abandonment.**


	11. Chapter 11

**/Hey! So, the Sports Festival Arc has finally started. You ready?**

**English is italicized. Japanese is regular.** **The fairies language will be italicized and bold.**

**Texting will be bold, italicized and centered. When it is bold, that is the attack name. Quirk name and description will also be bold but it will be centered.**

**When All Might is in his muscular form, his speech will be bold and capitalized.**

**Thoughts will be single quote, underline and italicized. Telepathic communication will be single quote, and bold.**

**When people are talking on the phone, the person's speech on the other end will be underlined.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!/**

**Reminder: Britain is 8 hours behind Japan.**

* * *

King glance at the time as he grabs an apple.

_'Alright. I got enough time to change and talk to the Captain,'_ King muse as he head out.

He locks the door and he turns towards the elevator, when his phone buzz. He pulls it out to see that he got three text messages.

_**Ban:**_

_**I'll kick your ass if you loose.**_

_**Harlequin, ignore Ban's text, he won't. Good luck with the festival!**_

_**Diane:**_

_**Good luck Harlequin! I'll be watching the Sports Festival with your family.**_

_**Dad:**_

_**Good luck. Have fun. We'll be cheering for you.**_

King smiles slightly as the elevator reaches ground level. He leaves and he starts the walk towards UA. King place his phone into his pocket, after checking the time once again. King's thoughts wonder back to the past two weeks. He and Elaine have been able to bond with their father, half-siblings(though they don't call each other that, just siblings) and their stepmom("Call me Maria or Mom. We are all family"). After some convince(mostly Elaine and Diane), Meliodas let him tell them about his undercover mission(they did promise to keep it a secret). King is brought out of his thoughts as he spots UA in the distance. He quickens his pace slightly. He then checks the time as he reach UA.

_'Good. I'll be there before they open to the public and before the students will get there. I wonder who the Captain chose to help with security,'_ King thinks as he spots Nezu.

"Ah Harlequin, I see you are early," Nezu comments as he smiles.

"Yeah. I thought it would be good to get here before the crowd. Are the Pro Heroes from Britain here yet? I wanted to know who came. Captain didn't tell me," King ask Nezu.

"Yes. Follow me," Nezu says as we start walking.

King looks around as they continue. He spots different heroes as they walk by. They soon reach a tent. They walk in to see seven people in the tent.

"...and that's that," Meliodas say as King's face pales.

**_"Helbram?! What are you doing here,"_** King shouts out.

**_"Harlequin! Isn't this great?! I get to watch you compete,"_** Helbram says as he flies over to King.

"Yo King. Nice to see you. Everything going well," Meliodas ask him.

"Yes. But Captain, why is Helbram here?"

"Ban gave Helbram his pass last minute. We couldn't go get him, so Helbram came," Gowther tells King.

"I'm going to turn that idiot into stone the next time I see him," King mutters out.

"Don't worry. Helbram will be with Present Mic and Eraser Head. Jericho, Howzer, Gilthunder and Griamore will be patrolling the grounds. Gowther and I will go wherever Nezu tells us. Also, Elizabeth is with Recovery Girl."

"Alright fine," King says as he looks at Helbram.

_**"I promise my lips will be sealed 98% of the time,"**_ Helbram says as he turns into LoveHelm. _**"You can count on me!"**_

"Anyways, I'm going to go get ready now," King says.

"Alright! Good luck out there. Hold back but still try," Meliodas tells him. "I see you left Chastiefol at home."

"Yeah. It would look weird if I carry it around during the festival. Plus if anything bad happens, there are more than enough Pro Heroes to handle it," King points out as he heads towards the exit.

"I better leave as well. See you guys later," Helbram says as he heads after King. "Harlequin! Wait up! Let's go together!"

Helbram is able to catch up with King as he changes back into his base form. Helbram floats slightly to King's right as they head towards the arena.

**_"So~, where to Your Majesty?"_**

**_"Don't call me that. I'm undercover you know. I don't need it to be blown,"_** King reminds Helbram.

_**"But no one can understand us! So I can call you whatever I want to."**_

_**"Uh, no."**_

_**"Uh, yeah."**_

_**"No."**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"No."**_

_**"Yes."**_

They continue this back and forth as they walk towards the waiting room for Class 1A. They soon reach the door, to see Iida in the doorway.

"...But know that I will beat you," King hears Todoroki say.

King glance around Iida and into the room to see Todoroki standing in front of Midoriya. Midoriya looks at Todoroki in shock and surprise. Some of the classmates stand up to go to Midoriya's defense.

"What's the big deal? Why are you picking a fight all of the sudden," Kirishima ask Todoroki, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You have to remember this isn't a teamwork event," King says, startling them, though mostly Iida since he was right behind him. "Everyone is aiming to be number one in the festival. Sure, one of the events might have to do with teamwork, but the rest of the time you're own your own."

"You're both right," Midoriya says. "All of the other courses are going to be coming after us with everything they got. We all will have to fight to stand out. And I'll be aiming for the top too," Midoriya says as he glances at Todoroki.

"Fine," is all Todoroki says.

A tense silence falls in the room, only to be broken by Helbram.

"Man~, is it always like this Harlequin? If so, then where do I sign up," Helbram ask as he lazily floats upside down, his head only visible.

"Helbram...shouldn't you be with Present Mic and Eraser Head?"

"I'll meet up with them in a second," Helbram says as everyone looks at him in awe or in surprise.

"Hey Harlequin, who's your friend," Kaminari ask.

"Nice to meet you! The name's Helbram. I'm Harlequin's best friend," Helbram tells them as he turns right-side-up.

"There, you got to meet them. Now you should head off to where Meliodas assigned you. We are going to be entering the arena soon."

"Fine fine. I'll see you later Harlequin. You better win," Helbram tells him as he flies off to find the announcer room.

"So um...yeah. Just...well...just ignore him," Harlequin tells the rest of the class.

"Why? He looks like a pretty cool and chill dude," Ojiro says.

"Why thank you! I feel pretty chill and cool," Helbram says.

"Damnit Helbram! Leave already," Harlequin says as he faces him.

"I will, I will! I just forgot to give you a message from you wifey," Helbram says as shock falls on the classes faces in various degrees.

"Helbram! We aren't married," Harlequin says.

"Right, right. You guys are engaged sorry," Helbram says as he dodges before a cup that Halrequin sent at him could hit him.

"Helbram shut up," Harlequin shouts out, face bright red as he faces his class. "Ignore what Helbram said. We are only dating, I swear!"

"So you guys say. I wonder what y-"

"Don't you even finish that sentence," Harlequin says as he glares at Helbram.

"Ah, look at the time! I should be going," Helbram says as he glance at the nonexistent watch.

He then flies away. King mutters something under his breath as he lands. He glance at his class, the blush on his face still present but not as dark.

"Ignore everything that Helbram just said. He likes teasing me for some reason."

"You have a girlfriend," Mineta says as he looks at King in surprise.

"Well um...y-yeah," King says as he rubs the back of his neck. "We've been dating for a while. A-anyways, we should be heading out now."

A quick glance of the clock proves that King is right. The class silently leaves the waiting room. They walk to their entrance in total silence. King floats behind them. Just as they reach the entrance, Present Mic introduces them. Music plays in the background as Class 1A takes to the field.

* * *

**/I'm not sorry for adding the bit about Helbram teasing Harlequin. I have a feeling that he would love to do that to him in front of his temporary classmates. I actually had a fun time writing it. Hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Anyways, the Sports Festival Arc is on it's way! I don't know how many chapters it will take me to finish writing this arc.**

**Also, I'm going to be watching the episodes as I write, so that I can get as accurate(with the details) as I can while changing what happens at the same time.**

**Welp, I'll see you next chapter!****/**


	12. Chapter 12

**/Hey! What did you think of the pervious chapter? Favorite part?**

**English is italicized. Japanese is regular.** **The fairies language will be italicized and bold.**

**Texting will be bold, italicized and centered. When it is bold, that is the attack name. Quirk name and description will also be bold but it will be centered.**

**When All Might is in his muscular form, his speech will be bold and capitalized.**

**Thoughts will be single quote, underline and italicized. Telepathic communication will be single quote, and bold.**

**When people are talking on the phone, the person's speech on the other end will be underlined. Same goes if they are talking through a microphone.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!/**

**Reminder: Britain is 8 hours behind Japan.**

* * *

King stands near the back of the class.

"Now then! Before we introduce the students, I got a special guest up here with me! He's came all the way from Britain to help us announce," Present Mic says.

"Yup! I came all the way from the Fairy King's Forest. Man this is a lot of people! Much more than Vaizel Fight Festival," Helbram states as King sighs. "Hello everyone!"

"Now then," Present Mic says as Class 1A start to enter the arena.

He tries to ignore Present Mic as he glance around the stadium.

"Man there are so many people," Toru Hagakure says from beside King.

"Makes sense. I'm guessing they want to see what you guys can do after what happened at the USJ," King says as he continues to walk.

Present Mic introduces the other classes, though their introductions were shorter than Class 1A. They all stop walking as they reach the stage that Midnight was standing on.

"Now the introductory speech," Midnight says, her voice being projected across the stadium.

"Uh, someone should talk to Miss Midnight about what she's wearing," Kirishima says.

King notice that a decent amount of boys have a slight blush on their face. He shrugs his shoulders as he looks back at the stage.

"Silence everyone! And for the student pledge, we got Katsuki Bakugo," Midnight says.

Bakugo then starts walking towards the stage. King hear people mutter around him, but he ignores them in favor of listening to what Bakugo have to say.

"I got a feeling that he's going to say something stupid," King mutters under his breath as Midoriya looks at him.

"Why do you think that?"

"This is Bakugo we are talking about. He could care less about making us a target," King points out as Bakugo starts to speak.

"I just want to let you know that I'm going to win," Bakugo says as everyone looks at him in shock.

"Told you," King mutters as there is an uproar in the crowd of first years.

Iida yells at Bakugo for his words. King sighs as Bakugo walks back into the crowd of student.

"Without further ado, it's time for us to get started! The first game of the festival," Midnight says as a screen appears behind her. "What could it be?"

Suddenly, it stops spinning and the words 'obstacle course' appears. Midnight then starts to explain the rules and the goal for the first round.

"As long as you don't leave the course, you're free to do whatever you hearts desire," Midnight says as the crowd starts to cheer.

"Doesn't sound good," King mutters under his breath.

"Why not," Midoriya ask.

"Think it over. I believe you will understand in a second," King tells him.

"Now then! Take your places!"

Everyone starts walking over to the starting line. King decides to hang out in back, knowing that when the race starts the tunnel will be packed. Soon enough, each of the green lights on the arch turn off.

"Begin," Midnight shouts as everyone starts to run into the tunnel.

King yawns as he flies above the rest of the students.

"Man~, this is too easy," King comments as some of the students spot him.

Some of then try to use their quirks to bring him closer to the ground, but King just dodges all of their attempts. King shivers as the air suddenly gets cold.

**_"So, that's how you're going to get through,"_** King mutters as ice starts to cover the walls and the students' feet.

King flies out of the tunnel as Todoroki runs below him. He looks down to see that he's covering the ground in ice.

"That was a good idea," King states as he floats next to Todoroki, his back facing the ground with his arms behind his head. "Though I'm guessing more people avoided your trap than you would like."

Todoroki stares at King as they continue on. Mineta gains on them as he points at Todoroki.

"You think you're soo cool, but I've outsmarted you! Ha ha! How pathetic Todoroki," Mineta says as he starts doing weird hand movement. "Eat this! My special attack! Gra-"

Mineta's speech was interrupted when he got his by a green robot. Mineta cries out as he rolls off to the side. King looks ahead to see a decent amount of robots. He floats a bit higher, only to catch the attention of a robot.

"Ooh! Enemies have shown up out of nowhere! I bet we are in for a treat here! A test of strength and cunning! It's a Robo Inferno," Present Mic announces as a robot swipes at King.

"Wow...a bunch of robots...what a challenge," Helbram comments sarcastically.

King suddenly drops a few feet before shooting off across the obstacle. The other robots start to attack him, only to swipe through thin air or an afterimage of King.

"Wow! Harlequin is dodging all of the robots attacks! He's too fast for them," Present Mic says.

"Most fairies can be as fast as the speed of sound. Some can go faster than that," Helbram explains.

One of the larger robots watch King, trying to find a pattern to his dodging and weaving. The robot suddenly swings it's left arm at a spot slightly above it's head. King's eye widen as he shifts his body, trying to get out of the way of the robot's arm. Instead of being hit in the chest, King was only his on his right forearm. He hiss in pain as he feel his bones break. King quickly land as he brush his hand against the dirt. Small green sprouts appear at his feet.

_**"Destroy the robots. Leave the humans alone," **_King whispers as the ground starts to shake.

Suddenly, vines shoot out of the ground as they start piercing some robots. A beautiful flower blooms where the vines started.

"Holy cow! The field is covered in vines," Present Mic shouts out. "I wonder who did that."

"Yeah...I wonder," Helbram says, a smirk appearing on his face.

"You know," Aizawa states as he glances at Helbram.

"Maybe~."

King gently brush the flower.

_**"Thank you. You're a beautiful Malva,"**_ King says as the flower crawl up his arm.

It soon settles between King's wings. King sighs as he stands up. He glance at his right arm to see yarrow wrapped around his forearm.

_**"Mmm. Broken but not shattered. Good, good. Let's keep going," **_King mutters as he head towards the next course.

King ignore Present Mic as he continues to announce. He glance back just in time to see Todoroki freeze some unbalanced robots. Todoroki then starts running after King, who is running instead of flying.

"For those of you who thought the first obstacle was easy, let's see how you feel about the second one! If they take a spill, they're out! If they want to pass this test they'll have to get creative! It's The Fall," Present Mic says as King reaches the second obstacle.

"The Fall? Who came up with such a pitiful name? I like The Pit of Doom better," Helbram says.

Without wasting any time, King starts running across the rope.

"It's a close race between Todoroki and Harlequin! Who do you think will get to the end first?"

"They both will. Todoroki's ice has increased his speed. While Harlequin doesn't have to worry about falling, because of his Quirk. The question is who will stop the other from getting to the last course," Aizawa explains.

King glance at Todoroki as they near the end of the course. They both hop off of the course at the same time. Todoroki turns towards King as he lunges at him. King ducks as he moves to the right, trying to keep his broken arm away from Todoroki. A vine from the Malva on him whips out as it tries to hit Todoroki. Todoroki rolls out of the way as the vine misses him.

**_"Don't hurt him. Just try and keep him away," _**King mutters.

"Hold on...is that a flower on Harlequin's back," Present Mic asks as Todoroki and Harlequin continue to 'dance'.

"You're just noticing the malva now? It's been there since the first obstacle," Helbram says as he sighs.

Todoroki lunges at King once again. King moves to his right as Todoroki looks his dead in the eyes.

"Why aren't you trying...Fairy King," Todoroki utters out.

King's eyes widen in shock.

_'He...what...how?'_

Suddenly, King's left leg fees cold. He glance down to see ice slowly creeping up his leg. Todoroki starts running to the final course as King stands there frozen and in shock.

"And just like that, Todoroki is in the lead! He's putting distance between himself and the students stuck in The Fall," Present Mic announces as King accesses the ice.

King nods his head as he place his hand onto the ice, making it shatter a split second later. Someone then bumps him in the shoulder, pushing him out of the way. King stumbles backwards, barely stopping himself from falling into the huge pit. He rights himself as more students run pass him.

"Harlequin! You alright," Midoriya ask him as he reaches the other side.

"I'm fine. You should worry about yourself," King tells him as he sets himself on the ground.

"I will. Oh yeah, why aren't you flying," Midoriya ask King as they start running to the final obstacle.

"Fairies have a healing factor. It works faster if we aren't actively using our Quirk," King explains.

"Oh! That makes sense," Midoriya says as he hefts the piece of a robot that he's carrying.

"And now, we are approaching the final obstacle. Everybody tread carefully...YOU'RE STEPPING ONTO A MINE FIELD! If you look carefully, you can see where those little bombs are buried. So keep you eyes on the ground folks! By the way, those land mines where design for the game. They might be loud and flashy, but they aren't that powerful," Present Mic reveals.

"Someone's already there," Midoriya mutters in shock.

"Probably Todoroki. Anyways, I'll see you around," King tells Midoriya as he picks up his pace a bit.

"Yeah! I'll see you in the next round," Midoriya tells King.

King nods his head as he continues forward. Midoriya blinks in shock as the malva on King's back waves bye to him.

_'Huh. Who knew Harlequin had such a cool power that lets him give life to plants. I should ask him more about what Fairies can do,'_ Midoriya thinks as he shakes his head. _'Later. You can ask him later. Right now, you need to focus on getting to the next round.'_

King stops as he reaches the last obstacle. He glances around as different students step on mines and go flying in the air.

"Just like that, a new student takes the lead! The media here is going crazy! There's nothing they love more than an upset," Present Mic announces.

"Yeah right. They just like a good challenge," Helbram states as he place his head onto his hand. "Looks like the other students are closing the distance between themselves and the leaders."

"Yeah! The big question is, can our two leaders fight each other while staying in front of the competition," Present Mic says. "Wow! Look at Harlequin go! It's like he's not touching the ground!"

"Oh but he is. Harlequin is only touching the ground for a split second. Slow enough to push himself forward but fast enough so that the minds don't go off," Helbram explains as King continues to close the distance between himself and the current leaders.

_**BOOM**_

King stops and he glance back to see a massive pink explosion.

"WHAT'S WITH THAT HUGE EXPLOSION IN THE BACK?! THAT'S WAY MORE POWERFUL THAT IT SHOULD BE!"

"Ow, my ears," Helbram mutters in response to Present Mic's shouting.

King's eyes widen as a figure appears out of the pink smoke. He recognize Midoriya instantly.

"INCREDIBLE! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"

"Mic, if you don't quiet down I'll duck tape your mouth shut and Eraser Head and I can comment," Helbram says as Midoriya continues to fly towards Todoroki and Bakugo.

"WHATEVER THE CASE, CLASS 1A IZUKU MIDORIYA IS IN HOT PERSUIT OF FIRST PLACE!"

"Alright, where the hell is the duck tape?"

"SRATCH THAT! THE LEAD IS-MMMPH!"

"That's better. Izuku Midoriya has taken the lead," Helbram's voice rings out as King starts moving forwards again.

King keeps an eye on the leaders as he keeps on running.

"Looks like Bakugo and Todoroki are now chasing Midoriya. Anything to add Eraser Head," Helbram ask as Present Mic struggles to get the duck tape off of his mouth.

"Everything is still up for grabs right now. What Midoriya does next will be the make it break it moment," Aizawa states.

King yelps in surprise as someone uses their Quirk to detonate the mine under him. He stops his descend and he quickly looks around to see that he's about halfway through the land mines. King watch as Midoriya clears the land mines and he starts running to the finish line. Using some speed, King flies over the rest of the mine field. He lands slightly cleared of it and he continues to run.

"You're kids seem fired-up. Why's that," Helbram ask Aizawa. "Hold on, you did a cheese pep talk, right? I do that all the time with Harlequin. He pretends to hate them, but I know he loves my pep talks!"

"I don't give pep talks. Each of them are powered by their own drive to succeed," Aizawa explains.

"Huh."

"THERE YOU HAVE IT! ERASER HEAD IS A TERRIBLE TEACHER," Present Mic shouts out, finally being able to remove the duck tape.

"I-what?!"

"Who would have imagined at the beginning of this race that the climax would be a non-stop mega mix of surprises," Present Mic says.

"Alright, where did I put the duck tape."

"No! Don't," Present Mic shouts at Helbram. "Anyways, the first place winner is...Izuku Midoriya!"

The crowd go wild as King approaches the finish line. Some students pass King as Present Mic continues to talk. King then finishes and he slows down to a stop. He looks up to see Elizabeth running over to him.

_"Oh, hey Elizabeth. What are you doing_ here," King ask her.

_"Recovery Lady thought it would be a good idea that I heal any injuries that the students got, seeing as my healing ability doesn't use their stamina,"_ Elizabeth explains as she stops in front of King. _"Can I see you're arm? That robot probably broke it."_

_"Uh yeah sure. It should be mostly healed by now,"_ King tells her as she starts to heal his arm.

_"So, how's school been going? Have you been talking to Diane?"_

_"Schools alright. I've been calling her every day. She's actually watching the festival with my family,"_ King explains.

_"That's good. Anyways, it's all healed! I better go and check on the others,"_ Elizabeth says as she smiles.

_"Alright. I'll see you later,"_ King says as Elizabeth hurries off.

"The first game for the first years are finally over! What a game! Now let's take a quick look at the standings, shall we?"

A list on names suddenly appear. King looks over to see that he got in 15th place.

"Only the top 42 will advance to the next round," Midnight explains as Yuga Aoyama looks down upset, which makes sense since he got in 43rd place. "But don't be too upset if you didn't make the cut. We mae other opportunities for you to shine. Now the real fun is about to begin. The chance to fully move yourself into the lime light. Give it your best!"

King shift a bit as the yarrow that was covering his arm drops to the ground. It then disappears into the ground, leaving no trace that it was there.

"Prepare yourself, for this! A Cavalry Battle! Allow me to explain. The participants with create a 2-4 people team, as they see fit. In theory, it's the same as the regular playground game, but there is one difference," Midnight explains.

"One difference?"

"Probably have to do with our placement," King heard people whisper quietly.

"Each player has been assigned a point value based on the results for the obstacle course."

Students start mummering with each other. Midnight then snaps at them and then continues to explain.

"Now then, the point values go up by increments of 5 starting from the bottom. For an example, 42nd is worth 5 points and 41st is worth 10 points. And the point value assigned to the first place winner is...10 million!"

King glances slight at Midoriya to see that he's frozen up in shock. He looks around to see that everyone else is looking at Midoriya.

"That's right. It's survival of the fittest. With a chance for those at the bottom to overthrow the top!"

_'Well...looks like I know what I'm going,'_ King thinks as he signs.

* * *

**/Ok, so my plan is to try do the first two rounds in two chapter.(one for the obstacle course[this chapter] the other for the cavalry battle[next chapter]). As for the battles, I'm going to try and do 1-2(maybe 3) in one chapter. I also need to tweak some things as I write because King is here.**

**Also, with the two flowers that King created to help him, I'm going to add what they symbolize and why I chose them(I also recommend looking up their photos, maybe what I'm saying below will make sense).**

**_Malva__:_ It symbolizes protection, love and health. It also said that they are considered to be a guardian of a house[taking it as a family name]. I used it because it symbolize protection. You'll see it show up again in the next chapter.**

**_Achillea(AKA Yarrow):_ It symbolizes healing and protection. I used it because the flower are together and I thought it would make a good cover to protect his forearm while it heals[plus speed up the healing process].**

**Anyways, I'll see you next chapter!/**


	13. Chapter 13

**/Hey! What did you think of the obstacle race?**

**English is italicized. Japanese is regular.** **The fairies language will be italicized and bold.**

**Texting will be bold, italicized and centered. When it is bold, that is the attack name. Quirk name and description will also be bold but it will be centered.**

**When All Might is in his muscular form, his speech will be bold and capitalized.**

**Thoughts will be single quote, underline and italicized. Telepathic communication will be single quote, and bold.**

**When people are talking on the phone, the person's speech on the other end will be underlined. Same goes if they are talking through a microphone.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!/**

**Reminder: Britain is 8 hours behind Japan.**

* * *

Midnight starts talking about the rules for the coming round. King half listens to her as he glances at the students.

_'The two that I should watch out for is Bakugo and Todoroki. Plus that support girl, I don't know what equipment she has with her. The others won't be as big of a problem,'_ King thinks.

"This is going to be rough. You may use your quirks as much as you like," Midnight explains as she smiles. "But there are still rules. Make a team fall on purpose and I'll slap you with a red card! You'd be disqualified! Now, you got fifteen minutes to build you teams. I recommend you get started."

The time starts as people start to shift off into groups. King looks around, trying to spot who he wants to team. Footsteps approach him and he turns to see this purple haired kid walk up to him.

"You're the fairy boy, right?"

"Yeah why-," King abruptly stops talking, his eyes widen as he realize what the kids trying to do.

The kid smiles and open his mouth to speak, when King cuts him off.

"So your Quirk has to do with the mind. I'm guessing it's a brainwashing quirk," King says.

"What?! But...how?!"

"I'm sorry, but mental quirks won't work on me. I've been told by Gowther that my mental walls are one of the best he's ever seen," King tells him. "Anyways, I need to go find my team. Good luck!"

With that said, King walks away from him. He then spots Midoriya and Uraraka talking. He walks over, not really surprised that Midoriya is crying.

"If we run away the whole time, then we'll win. Right?"

"We'll you're either overestimating me or underestimating everyone here," Midoriya says.

"I think that's a great idea," King says as they turn towards him. "With Uraraka's help, I can keep the team up in the air. Though we'll need someone who can keep everyone at bay," King says.

"Wait, you want to team up with me," Midoriya asks as he looks at King in shock.

"Why wouldn't I? I'd rather team up with friends then with people who want me because of my Quirk," King states.

"Oh ok. What about the flower on you're back? Will it be able to help us," Midoriya asks.

"Yes, the only problem is if something happens to the malva. We won't be able to defend ourselves," King says as he feels the malva move on his back. "So, who are you thinking about joining us?"

"Eh?! Me," Midoriya says as King looks at him.

"Of course. I can't be the rider if I'm making us fly. And Uraraka will be helping me, so she can't be either. It would be smart to have our main attacker and defender as the third horse. That just leaves you as the rider."

"Oh um...that makes sense. So," Midoriya says as he starts to think.

King spots the support girl talking to someone in class 1B. She looks over and glares at him. King sighs as he ignores her.

"What's up," Uraraka asks him.

"I think the support girl wanted to team up with Midoriya. Probably because he's in the spotlight. I think she's angry at me for taking her spot," King tells Uraraka.

"Oh," she says as Midoriya starts walking towards a group.

King and Uraraka hurry after him. Midoriya than stops as he places his hand on their classmate's shoulder.

"Join me," Midoriya says as Tokoyami looks at them.

"Sure. What do you have planned," Tokoyami asks.

Midoriya then explains the plan to him. King glances at the timer to see that they have one minute left. Once he finish explaining the plan, they wait for his answer.

"Alright. I'm in," Tokoyami says as Mirdoriya smiles.

"Great!"

The buzzer suddenly sounds, telling everyone that time is up. They head off to their starting place.

"Alright! This is going to be exciting," Helbram says.

"Yup! We got twelve teams ready for battle. Any comments," Present Mic asks Aizawa.

"I see some unexpected student combinations," Aizawa causally states.

"Alright! Everyone put your hands up! It's time for this round to start!"

Midoriya places their headband on his head.

"Everyone ready," Midoriya asks.

"Yeah," Uraraka says.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Yes," Tokoyami says.

"Let's do this!"

"Let's get this party started! One final countdown before this officials starts," Present Mic says. "3! 2! 1!"

"Begin," Midnight shouts.

Eleven of the twelve teams start racing towards their target. Midoriya's eyes widen and King sighs.

_'Well...looks like this is going be fun,'_ King thinks as a smile tug at his lips. _'Let the battle begin.'_

* * *

**Points**

Team Midoriya- 10,000,450

Team Todoroki- 605

Team Bakugo- 660

Team Mineta- 415

Team Shinso- 280

Team Rin- 120

Team Tsunotori- 60

Team Kodai- 150

Team Monoma- 285

Team Kendo- 205

Team Hagakure- 370

Team Tetsutetsu- 705

* * *

**/Ok so, the next chapter will hold the Calvary Battle. I thought it would be better to separate them strategizing and the actually battle. Anyways, what did you think of the chapter?**

**I also added every team's points. And yes, I did calculate and put King's position into consideration.**

**Anyways, I'll see you next chapter!/**


	14. Chapter 14

**/Hey! How are you?**

**English is italicized. Japanese is regular.** **The fairies language will be italicized and bold.**

**Texting will be bold, italicized and centered. When it is bold, that is the attack name. Quirk name and description will also be bold but it will be centered.**

**When All Might is in his muscular form, his speech will be bold and capitalized.**

**Thoughts will be single quote, underline and italicized. Telepathic communication will be single quote, and bold.**

**When people are talking on the phone, the person's speech on the other end will be underlined. Same goes if they are talking through a microphone.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!/**

**Reminder: Britain is 8 hours behind Japan.**

**/Ok so, I got some things to say because people commented and I wanted to clarify some things.**

**First off Guest, I do know that the question mark exist. I have been using it. I just don't put it before a quote mark if I'm adding a tag after said quote mark. I do the same with exclamation points. I've been writing for 6 years and that's just one thing that I do with my writing style(remember, there are so many different ways to write fanfics and not all of the styles follow everything we're taught in English class). I also don't mean to sound rude(if I am, I'm sorry), I'm just letting you know.**

**Secondly S, as stated on the SDS Fandom page under the Fairy Clan tab; "The average lifespan of a fairy is between 1000 to 1500 years". Like how humans average lifespan is from 75-80. People die earlier than 75 and people live until 100. The same goes with fairies. So the number given in the story is the average number. I hope that helps./**

**/Anyways, to the story!/**

* * *

King shifts slightly as he glances at Midoriya.

"Looks like they aren't giving us a chance. Such is the fate of the pursued," Tokoyami states.

"So, what's the plan? We running or flying," King asks Midoriya.

"That's easy, we're running away!"

Suddenly the ground under them softens and they start sinking in. King instinctively pulls his legs up as he levitates above the ground.

"Oh no! We're sinking," Midoriya says as he looks ahead.

"It's no use, I can't get out," Uraraka explains.

"Harlequin! Get us out of here," Midoriya say as he glances at the fairy.

"Alright. I would say hold on...but that's not needed," King says.

With little to no effort, King lifts them out of the soft ground. King smiles as he looks at the other teams.

"You better try harder next time," King shouts as they fly up in the air.

"They flew?! Damn that fairy boy. After them," Tetsutetsu says as his teams stops running and the hurry to turn around to go after them.

King spots Jiro as she sends her earphones towards them. She wasn't able to reach them because of Dark Shadow.

"Good work. Please continue to watch over our blind spots," Tokoyami tells Dark Shadow.

"Got it!"

Midoriya starts complimenting Dark Shadow as they continue to fly away from the teams.

"You know, I can keep us up here until time runs out," King says as Midoriya looks at him.

"You can?"

"Yeah. It's not that difficult plus we'll have less teams coming after us. Most of them don't have someone who can attack us while we're in the air."

"I think it will be best if we keep that a secret."

"Alright. You guys ready to land," King asks his team.

"Yup! Hey Harlequin, do you need help landing?"

"I'm good. Thanks for asking though," King tells Uraraka.

"Wow! Barely two minutes have pass since we started and it's already a free-for-all!"

"Of course it is. Every team wants to be number one," Helbram comments as King lands his team.

They are about to start running, when someone starts to laugh behind them. King looks over his shoulder to see Shoji running towards them.

"This is too easy! It's not a fight, more like a massacre," Mineta shouts out.

"It's Shoji. Is he all alone," Midoriya mutters as King looks ahead. "Where's his team?"

"Don't matter. Right now, we need some breathing room," Tokoyami says as Tetsutetsu's team starts closing in from in front.

They try to move forward, only for Uraraka to cry out. King spots the purple ball under her left foot.

"Uraraka, don't move," King tells her.

"Ok."

King flicks his finger as a small gust of wind blows over Uraraka's foot. Her eyes widen as the purple ball stops sticking to the sole of her shoe. They then soar into the air once again.

"Whoa! Nice one Harlequin," Midoriya says.

"How did you unstick the ball to my shoe," Uraraka asks King.

"I'll tell you later. Right now we have a challenge to win," King tells her.

An explosion from behind catches Midoriya's attention, his eyes widen as he see Bakugo flying after them. King glances to their left to see a metal wire flying at them.

"Tokoyami, take care of the wire! I got Bakugo," King says.

"Got it," Tokoyami says as Dark Shadow hits the wire away.

"Don't think for a second that you're safe. I've got you now," Bakugo says.

King then moves between Bakugo and his teammates, just as Bakugo lets off a string of explosions. The explosions hit King straight on and he can hear people gasp in shock. The smoke clears and King looks up at Bakugo, a smirk of his face.

"You call _that_ an explosion? Please, that's nothing compared to what I've been through. Better luck next time," King says.

Bakugo looks at King in shock as a white piece of tape sticks on his shoulder and drags him backwards.

"WHAT?! Bakugo has been separated from his horses! Is that even aloud," Present Mic shouts.

"He never touched the ground. So technically, he's ok," Midnight says, giving a thumbs up.

King goes back to his place, a bit roughed up.

"Harlequin! Are you ok," Midoriya asks him.

"I'm fine. I've been hit with a lot worsted than that tiny explosion," King tells Midoriya.

"Ok. We'll stay on the ground for now. Harlequin, try and not use your Quirk," Midoriya tells him.

"Alright fine," King says, knowing why Midoriya said that.

"Wait, why?"

"Fairies have a healing factor. It works faster if we aren't actively using our Quirk," King tells Uraraka. "Midoriya knows because I mentioned it to him during the obstacle course."

"Ah ok," Uraraka says.

"How long until you'll be able to get us in the air," Midoriya asks Harlequin.

"Give me a minute or two. I'll be healed enough to help," King tells him.

"Ok. We'll be able to hold our own until then."

"Now, who wants to take a look at each students points so far?! It's been seven minutes, so lets get those rankings up on the screen!"

King glances at the screen to see that they are still in first. Silence falls in the stadium as everyone looks at the ranking.

"Hold on, this is an unexpected turn! Other than Midoriya, Class 1A isn't doing so hot," Present Mic says. "Even Bakugo is losing!"

"Interesting...it looks like Class 1B had a plan in set for this," Helbram says. "I'll be interesting to see if it actually works out."

"How do you know that," Present Mic asks Helbram.

"It's a secret!"

King rolls his eyes as he looks up at Midoriya to see that he thinking.

"Everyone, I think that we'll be ok."

They suddenly stop running when Todoroki and his team appears in front of them.

"And now! We have reached the halfway point of the game!"

"I thought we had it made. Guess I was wrong," Midoriya mutters out as he stares down their next opponent.

"As the Calvary Battle enters the second half, it's anyone's game. Class 1B made an unexpected showing, but who will win the ten million points in the end? That's the real question sports fans," Present Mic says.

"I'll be taking that headband now," Todoroki says as King rolls his eyes.

_'Yeah right. Try your hardest, kid. I'll be able to counter anything you do,'_ King thinks as he gets ready for the coming battle.

* * *

**We interrupt this chapter for a commercial break!**

_Uh...Silver? There are no commercials breaks scheduled._

**Wait, there weren't any commercial breaks scheduled?**

_No._

**I thought I told you to schedule a commercial break. I need it so that I can transfer from one episode to the next.**

_No, you didn't. And I think we're fine._

**Oh...ok. Well, back to chapter!**

* * *

King gets ready for whatever plan Midoriya would tell them. He spots Shoji, Mineta and Asui charging at them from their right.

"I didn't think this confrontation would happen until later in the contest. He seems to have it out for you Midoriya," Tokoyami states.

"The game's only halfway over. We can't stop now," Midoriya says.

"I can bring up back up in the air," King says.

Midoriya opens his mouth to reply, when Iida starts moving them forward. King spies four other teams racing towards them from behind Todoroki.

"Watch out surroundings, it's not just Todoroki. Everyone is after us," Midoriya says.

Suddenly, a white blanket appears and Todoroki uses it to block Kaminari's lightning. Black Shadow stands in front of them, taking the hit for them. The other teams cry out as they get the full force of the electricity. Todoroki then grabs the pole that Yaoyoroza made. He then creates ice, freezing the other team in the place.

"Would you look at that! He stuck all those teams cold in their tracts," Present Mic says.

"But only after Kaminari has immobilized the students using his electricity. In the Obstacle Course, he was surprised by how many people avoided his attack. He adapted his strategy," Aizawa says.

"Hold on," King says as he floats them slightly off of the ground. He then starts to move them away from the advancing team.

"Oh no! They're too fast! We can't get away," Uraraka says.

Dark Shadow goes for an attack, only to be stopped by something that Yaoyoroza made. Dark Shadow then come back over to them.

"Midoriya!"

Midoriya looks over at King. He was a bit taken back by the determination in his amber eyes. Midoriya smiles and nod his head. King smiles as he stops them from backing up anymore. There are a couple of feet away from the edge of the arena.

"Now Harlequin," Midoriya says.

"Got it!"

Before Team Todoroki could do anything, King has brought his team high up in the air. They hover a couple of 100 feet right above the spot they were at seconds ago.

"Whoa! That was fast," Uraraka says as she looks around.

"Indeed," Tokoyami agrees.

"Nice job Harlequin. Can you bring us away from the edge of the arena? I don't really want to figure out what happens if we go out," Midoriya says.

"Sure. How far away do you...hold on!"

King moves them out of the way as a large ice pillar appears where they once where.

"Nice one Harlequin. That was close," Midoriya says.

"We're not out of the clear yet," King reminds them as Todoroki continues to make the ice advance on them.

"Look at that! Todoroki is trying to corner Midoriya's team while they are in the air! Who do you think will win," Present Mic asks, either Helbram or Aizawa.

"It can go either way. Harlequin is good at aerial movement, while Todoroki can continue to spread the ice, trapping them between the barrier line. We'll just have to wait and see who wins once the last 5 minutes are up," Aizawa comments.

"Look out! Incoming wire," Uraraka stays.

"Dark Shadow!"

"Got it!"

Dark Shadow knocks the wire out of the way as King brings them up higher. Todoroki and his team has started to climb the ice, trying to get closer to them to get the headband.

"This is getting so intense! Who will win? Will Team Midoriya be successful in keeping the 10 million points? Or will Team Todoroki be able to take the points for themselves?"

"We need a plan. If this continues, we won't have a place to run to. Any ideas Midoriya," Tokoyami asks him as King brings them higher again.

"I could remove some of the ice. But I don't think it'll be smart. With how fast they are moving to the new ice, they could fall," King says as Midoriya looks at him.

"How close do you need to be to remove the ice?"

"I can do it from here, why?"

"Can you make a wall?"

"A wall?"

"Yeah. Like have the ice not be able to pass a certain point. If you do that, they won't be able to go forward and they won't fall," Midoriya says.

"I think so? I mean, I've never tried it before," King tells them truthfully.

Yes, he has made gust of winds to make things disappear, but he's never tried it as a wall. King eyes widen as he realizes that he's done something similar to a wall. A couple of months back there was a villain with a powerful water quirk. Using Disaster, he made a dome around some civilians. The dome kept the water out and the civilians safe. So he can make a wall to keep the ice away. King stops making them float away. He then moves in front of his team.

"Harlequin? What are you doing," Midoriya asks him.

"Tokoyami, do you have my back? It'll probably take all of my concentration to make the wall."

"Don't worry. Dark Shadow and I will protect you."

"Good."

Closing his eyes, King takes a deep breath. He holds his hand out in front of him. He opens his eyes and flick his hand down. A gust of wind appears, not only in front of them, but all around them.

"Whoa! There is a cylinder of wind around Team Midoriya! What just happened?"

"Harlequin made powerful wind that will break the ice that Todoroki will make, He's made part of the lower half much weaker. So that teams can still enter and exit the cylinder. It'll feel like a gentle breeze just went by," Helbram explains.

"Wow! Anyways, three minutes remaining," Present Mic shouts out.

Todoroki's team stops running as they reach the wall of wind. Todoroki makes a chunk of ice and throws it at the wall of wind. The wind tears the ice into very small pieces. King furry his eyebrows as he concentrates on keeping the wind cylinder going.

"Amazing! I never knew that your Quirk is this powerful," Midoriya says as he looks at King in awe.

"Of course it's powerful. It's probably one of the most powerful Quirks," King says as he glances back at his team.

"Really?! Then why don't you use it to it's full potential all the time? Does the current Fairy King hold back as well? Did the other Fairy Kings hold back," Midoriya asks King.

"How about we talk after this is all over? It's hard multi tasking right now."

"Ok. I'll let you concentrate," Midoriya says.

King nods his head and turns back to see that Todoroki and his team were heading towards the ground.

"One minute remaining! Who will win? Will Todoroki be able to get Midoriya's headband? Or will Midoriya successfully be able to hold onto it until the end?"

"I am _so_ going to take a nice long nap after this is all over," King mutters as he spots Todoroki's teams.

They have made it to the ground and are making their way towards the bottom of the wind cylinder.

"Do you think they'll be able to get to us before time runs out," Uraraka asks.

"No. It'll take them more than a minute to reach us," King says as he glances at his team. "Actually, Mic is going to call it in 3, 2, 1."

"Time's up!"

King sighs as he stops the wind cylinder. He then lowers his team and himself to the ground as Present Mic continues to talk on. King sways slight as he lands. He blinks as he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"You alright Harlequin? You look exhausted," Midoriya comments as he helps steady King.

"Yeah. I just think I over did it slightly at the end. I'll be fine after a quick break. Maybe a nap would help," King comments lightly.

"Yeah. After what you did, you deserve it."

"I couldn't have won without you guys," King stays as he smiles.

"We all worked together to keep the 10 million points. I'd say that no one else could have done that," Tokoyami says.

"Yeah! We did it as a team," Uraraka says as she smiles.

"Now then, let's take a look at our top four teams! This goes as no surprise, but in first place, Team Midoriya! In second place, Team Bakugo! In third place, Team Todoroki. And in fourth place Team Tetsu- wait, it's Team Shinso! When did they come back from the dead?!"

Present Mic continues to talk as King glances around the arena. His eyes land on Todoroki, who is staring at his left hand in deep though.

"Now then, we'll be taking a break right now!"

"Great idea! I'm starving! Maybe I'll meet up with my best friend and eat with him," Helbram states as the students start walking towards the exit.

Harlequin follows behind the rest of the students and he spots Todoroki.

_'Now is the perfect time to talk to Todoroki. It'll be best to clear things up now,'_ King says as he starts to head over to him, only to stop when someone calls him name.

_"Harlequin, wait up!"_

King looks over his shoulder to see Elizabeth hurrying over.

_"Elizabeth. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Recovery Girl,"_ King asks as she stops in front of him.

_"I was, but I knew I had to come and see you. I saw how you created the wind cylinder. I'm guessing that you're tired after keeping that up for so long."_

_"A bit."_

_"I thought so. **Invigorate**,"_ Elizabeth mutters as she restores King's magic and strength.

_"Thanks Elizabeth."_

_"No problem. I better go. Are you going to join us for lunch?"_

_"Maybe. I've got to talk to Todoroki first. I might after we're done talking."_

_"Alright. I'll see you later,"_ Elizabeth says as she smiles and then hurries away to go back to work.

King then heads towards the rest of the class as he search for Todoroki. He frowns when he doesn't spot him. Midoriya and Bakugo weren't there as well. King looks around and he spots spiky blonde hair disappear around the corner. Making sure no one saw him, he started after the blonde, having a feeling that he will find Todoroki and Midoriya if he follows Bakugo.

* * *

**/What did you think of the Calvary Battle? Did you like it? What did you think about the 'commercial break'.**

**Also, I'm sorry for the long wait. I wasn't sure how to finish up the Calvary Battle, seeing as with King there, they would still be able to fly so the ending would be different. I hope you like what I did. I also got busy with school and just life in general.**

**Anyways, I'll see you next chapter!/**


End file.
